


Gold Soul

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Bat Velasquez Friendship, Angel Wings, Angst, Background Relationships, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Break Up, Colors, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Injured Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus has no choice, Making Up, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Ragnor Fell Lives, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, Wing Grooming, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Jace Wayland, Worried Max Lightwood, alternative universe, nsfw artwork by Foxymoley in chapter 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec’s wings were colored black, but he heard a rumor that when you have a soulmate, the wings turn to gold. Alec believed that he was tainted, since his siblings were pure and found the one that they loved, except for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 153
Kudos: 479





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

He was the only one in the family that didn’t have a soulmate and hearing how the others found theirs only rubbed salt in the wound. Alec looked at the black wings he had and knew that maybe he would never have a soulmate. As time went on he doubted one even existed for him.

The shadowhunter was on the roof and as he looked around he saw his siblings’ wings were white, and even though they didn’t have soulmates of their own, it seemed that they still found love.

His parents told him that if he did not find love soon he would not be welcome in the institute since his wings were tainted. Black wings were not welcome with white or gold or other wing colors.

“He has tainted wings; he has to go!” Maryse motioned at her eldest son.

“You know the rules, Alec. Only those with wing colors other than black are allowed in the institute, and you have overstayed your welcome here,” Robert told him.

“You are banned from the institute, and if we learn that you maintained contact with Jace, Izzy and especially Max, you will be de-runed and your wings will be cut off. Consider this your only warning,” Maryse warned him as she turned around as if she couldn’t bear to look at her son again.

Alec could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he tried to hold them back. He needed to pack whatever he had in his room and leave. There was nothing left for him in this place that he once called home.

The time for him to leave the institute was up, but at least he wasn’t de-runed, and that gave his parabatai some relief.

He took a small suitcase and climbed the stairs to the roof, enjoying the cold air as he flew, flapping the black wings up and down and disappearing into the sunrise, leaving behind his siblings. While he flew he considered his next move. First, he knew that he had to find a place to stay, and he had to remember to glamour his wings so he could go unnoticed among the mundanes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me Malec prompts [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that some humor will help before angst will come.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

It took Alec a few days to find a place with a balcony and he knew that he needed to find a job. The money that he had saved from his life in the institute would last him only two months, give or take.

Finding a job without experience or negotiable skills made him a little frustrated, but it turned to relief one day as he walked back to his new home and noticed a wanted sign on the door of a nearby bookstore.

The next day Alec left the store, smiling. He knew he had found a job there and it was not far from his home.

Alec knew that he needed to change his name. While it wouldn’t prevent his parabatai brother from sensing him, it would make it harder for his siblings to find him and that would keep his siblings safe. He would do anything and everything to keep them out of harm’s way, and his parents' warning about what they would do if he and his siblings made contact with each other were fresh in his mind.

He had to keep away from them, At least until his parents went back to acting like ones. He would hide in the shadows, away from his siblings, and he needed to hide his runes and his tainted wings so no one would recognize him.

He lived as Jade Moon, the man who must live two different lives, one in the morning and one at night.

A month went by, and Jade was living his double life, working in the morning, and flying at night, trying to keep his street safe from demons.

* * *

**NYI, at night**

“It’s been a month already. I can’t believe that my parents did it. How can they do that to their own son?” Isabelle muttered as she sparred with Jace.

“I can barely feel him, Izzy, and it scares me, because I can’t feel him most of the time. I don’t know if he’s hurt, how he’s doing, almost nothing,” Jace told her, his fingers going blindly under his shirt to grope at his parabatai rune.

“So, what will we do? How can we find him?” Izzy asked in frustration.

“Did you find anything in the computer?” Jace asked, trying to get his breath back after the kick Izzy just landed straight to his gut.

“No, and that’s what’s frustrating me,” Izzy told him, as she moved back to flip her brother over and land on top of him, which left him pinned to the floor under her as her legs crossed around his throat. Jace slapped the floor twice in submission.

“I shouldn’t spar with you when you are angry, sis,” Jace rasped at her as he rubbed his bruised neck and tried to get his breath back.

“We barely fight any demons at night. I think there is something new brewing, but I can’t put my finger on what it might be,” Izzy said.

“We could ask the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he might know what’s happening,” Jace suggested.

“Text Simon and I will let Clary know that we’ll meet them at the midway point to his flat,” Izzy told him.

Jace texted his boyfriend while Izzy called her girlfriend.

They met halfway to the flat and proceeded to the High Warlock’s home.

While on their way, they were attacked by the Croucher demons, and Izzy sighed with relief, “At last! I was getting bored in the institute. Finally some action.”

“I know, right?” Clary teased her as she enjoyed watching her girlfriend fight.

In the middle of the fight a hail of arrows suddenly shot at the demons and Simon caught something in the corner of his eye. As he turned he noticed something moving and half saw, half sensed, a slight flutter of black wings as someone settled on a roof nearby.

“Hey, look over there, it’s Batman!” Simon called in an amused tone as he noticed the figure scamper off into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come this week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bane Chronicles added to the fandoms... I highly rec you to read the book, it's so good.
> 
> There's connection to the story, somehow. *Evil Grin*
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Jace looked up, but he didn’t see anything.

“Where? There’s nothing there.” Jace looked the same way his boyfriend was looking but saw nothing there.

The fight ended soon after, with all the demons fleeing or dead.

“Wait, who is this Batman figure you are talking about?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll explain later, sweetie. I think it’s time to introduce you to some movies,” Clary replied, and then she added after some thought, “Maybe we should watch the movies together, like a double date or something.”

“I love that idea, maybe we can do that later. Right now, we need to go meet the High Warlock and then we’ll decide,” Jace agreed with her.

As they walked to the apartment complex where the warlock was living they didn’t notice someone coming back to the fight scene behind them, picking up the used arrows to refill his quiver and then leaving.

Once they reached the apartment Jace reached a hand to knock on the High Warlock’s door. Before his hand touched wood, the door swung open soundlessly.

“Three shadowhunters and one vampire enter a loft, that sounds like the beginning of a joke. I’m Magnus Bane. What can I do to help you?” the High Warlock smiled as the two couples stepped inside.

“Nice apartment you have here,” Clary told him as she noticed the rich décor. The walls were colored gold and black and adorned with many pieces of art while the furniture was luxurious and the drapes and carpets were sumptuous.

“I love your style, Magnus Bane,” Izzy added.

“Thank you, but I ask again, how can I help you?”

“Well, we wanted to ask if you had noticed anything strange at night time recently,” Izzy answered.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing going on at night!” Magnus exclaimed dramatically and took a sip from the cocktail he had in his hand.

“Exactly. That’s what is strange. No attacks, no fights, nothing. That’s why we came here tonight. We wanted to know if you knew anything about it, but apparently you don’t,” Jace mumbled in frustration.

The parabatai rune was still there and Jace wished that his brother would stop blocking him.

Magnus noticed the trail of Jace’s fingers as it moved to a rune that he knew once.

“What’s wrong with you?” Magnus asked and then he elaborated, “Is it something to do with your parabatai?”

“How do you even know about it?” Jace asked.

“I’ve lived a long, long life. I learned a thing or two along the way,” Magnus said, amused. “So, is it?” he asked.

“Yes, but I don’t know where he is. I want to reach him, but all I get are blank walls,” Jace said.

“Where is your parabatai, then?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know, and it is killing me,” Jace replied as he sighed heavily before he added, “My parents kicked him out of the institute a month ago and we can’t find him.”

“Wait, what is your last name, shadowhunters?”

“Jace and I are Lightwoods, but before my parents adopted him he went by the name Wayland. Clary is a Fairchild and Jace’s boyfriend here is Simon Lewis,” Izzy replied.

“Lightwood, you say. So your parents are Maryse and Robert?” Magnus asked in disgust.

“You know them?” Clary asked.

“I have had dealings with them in the past. They are not my favorite people at all,” Magnus explained.

Marcus moved to sit on a plush sofa, the drink he had been holding disappearing into thin air and his cat coming to him, seeking attention.

“Why did they kick your brother out in the first place? And what is your brother's name?” Magnus asked.

“Our brother's name is Alec Lightwood, and all we know is he was kicked out because his wings were tainted and he hasn’t found his soulmate,” Izzy responded.

“And you couldn’t track him?” Magnus asked Jace.

“No,” Jace replied, “like I said, he is blocking me, and I can’t tell if he is hurting.”

* * *

Alec was watching them from the roof of the adjoining building. He longed to see them, to be with them, but he couldn’t take the risk. The threats from his parents were still fresh in his mind, and he didn’t want to test their resolve. He knew his parents and knew they would truly act on them.

At least he could use his Nyx rune which gave him night vision and so he could see his friends and family, even if he had to do it from afar.

As the effects of the rune were reaching their end he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from his siblings and looked over the streets, searching for any demon activity. He did not wish for them to get hurt, even if he knew that they knew how to fight, that they were better than him. He knew that, and his parents knew it. They were pure of soul, unlike him.

He could hear a commotion nearby so he flew down to see what was going on, only to see parents watching in horror as their child was being caught by a Raum demon. Alec ran toward them pulling his seraph blade from its sheath and cut tentacle after tentacle, freeing the child who ran to his parents, allowing the family to reunite. The demon hissed in rage and turned on the figure that had snatched the tiny morsel from his claws. Alec stood firm, however, and soon killed the demon, but not before he got himself stung several times. As he moved to the alley, trying to catch his breath, he could feel the demon poison coursing through his veins.

The family hurried after the fallen man in the alley. All they wanted was to thank him, but he was no longer there, but several blood drops showed his trail.

“We need to find a healer,” the man said, looking at the fair amount of blood left on the ground. “Do we know any warlock who lives nearby?”

“Maybe the High Warlock could help?”

The woman took their child as they ran to the High Warlock’s apartment seeking help.

As for Alec, he noticed that his wrist was itchy and only then did he notice that it was more than the scratch he believed it to be. Blood had been dripping from his wound. He drew the iratze rune to seal the wound and deal with the demon poison.

At least everyone would be safe tonight and with his healing all traces of the fight would soon be gone. He did not wish to be tracked by his parabatai rune, and he certainly did not want anyone following the blood trail he had left after the battle.

Alec walked to his apartment. He needed to sleep, and he hoped he could do so in peace.

* * *

**Magnus Bane’s loft**

The door flung open as a family barged in. They all seemed shaken and didn’t see the warlock had guests. The father was about to speak when he noticed the three shadowhunters and the vampire standing there.

“Shadowhunters! Maybe we should go and come back another time,” the mother stammered as they slowly began to back away.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened to you?” Magnus asked.

“It almost did,” the mother said, holding her child closer to her chest as she added, “My child was caught by a demon, but then a man came by and used a weapon to cut the demon’s tentacles and release my child.”

She gestured at the sheathed seraph blades Jace carried. “You have the exact weapon he had, so maybe he was a shadowhunter. Nevertheless, he saved our lives,” the mother concluded.

“That’s good, but what do you need me to do?” Magnus asked, not knowing where this led to.

“He’s hurt. Maybe we can follow the trail of blood so you can heal him?” the father asked.

“It’s worth a shot,” Magnus answered as he looked at Jace. “Why don’t the four of you go and see if you can find this mystery man and bring him here?”

“Do you think it’s our brother or are there any shadowhunters who hunt solo?” Isabelle asked Jace.

“I don’t know. If he’s hurt, I didn’t feel anything, so he is probably blocking me. Either way, following the trail of blood is worth a shot,” Jace said, with a surge of hope they might find his brother.

“Well, let’s go then,” Jace added, before turning to the family and asking, “Can you lead the way to where you last saw him?”

“Of course.”

With that all of them left Magnus’s loft, leaving the warlock to close the door with a snap of his fingers, letting magic do the job.

“That was weird. Since when does a shadowhunter help a downworlder family?” Magnus mused as he moved his hands to pet his cat. With an uncharacteristic grim expression he said out loud, “I hope that’s the last time I will see Lightwood family members around here.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Did someone hang a ‘Hospital’ sign on the door of my loft where only I missed seeing it?” Magnus asked sarcastically while he and Catarina healed the newest batch of downworlders who appeared at his doorstep.

Catarina kept working her healing magic with complete disregard to the tone of voice the warlock used, although she was curious how that lot found their way to Magnus’s loft. “Is there any reason why they came here?”

“A black-winged man makes it a habit to drop by and leave the injured ones and then just pops off before I can say anything,” Magnus replied to her, and then he added, “It’s not the first time he’s done so, and it only happens at night.”

“Look at it this way, he seemed to know you can heal the wounded,” Catarina replied. “And what do you mean black-winged man? Is he a shadowhunter?” she wondered.

“Could be, even though when he hands me the injured, he barely looks at me, and flies right off,” Magnus replied.

“Did you try to ask him about why he’s doing this before he flew away?” Catarina asked.

“No, I didn’t see any reason to,” Magnus answered.

“Is there any reason why he is saving the downworlders?” Catarina asked.

“How should I know? Look what I am doing since they started dropping by.”

Once the final batch of patients seemed to have stabilized Magnus raised the wards around his apartment. He believed that the black-winged man would stop trying to reach his apartment if he found the way was warded.

“Why would you do that? He seemed to trust you!” Catarina said, startled at the warlock’s action, and then added, “Magnus, I don’t think that it was wise to raise the wards”. As her friend turned to continue his ministrations to the injured, she turned to ask the ones she was taking care of at that moment, “Do you know the black-winged man?”

“Never seen him before,” one said.

“I was going to die if he hadn’t come and saved me at the last minute,” the other said.

“You should lower the wards, Magnus,” Catarina repeated her words. “He seemed to trust you, whoever he is, and if he is dropping them with you, then it probably means something.”

“Fine,” Magnus murmured and lowered the wards and then turned to his friend. “You should stay tonight, maybe you can identify who in Lilith’s name he is.”

“I will do my best,” Catarina said with a lopsided smile.

The black-winged man intrigued her and she was certain that his actions left an impact even on her stone-cold Warlock friend.

As night fell Catarina slept on the couch while Magnus just watched and waited as he did for many nights before.

The whoosh of wings woke him from his reverie as he noticed a boy, a shadowhunter boy, who seemed terribly hurt. Once he was dropped off Magnus called after the black-winged man.

“Alec, Alec, wait…” but the black-winged man didn’t turn back. He just kept flying away into the night.

After bringing the boy in and making sure he wasn’t seriously hurt, Magnus looked at him and asked, “Do you know who this black-winged man is?”

“He is my oldest brother,” the boy said, and then he added, “We were in the middle of the fight, Jace and Izzy and I, but we got separated, and the demon hurt me. But before I could get to help, he came by, chased the demon off, picked me up and dropped me here.”

“Your siblings will be worried that you’re not with them.”

“I should call them and tell them that I am safe and where I am,” the boy said.

“What’s your name?” Magnus asked.

“Max Lightwood, warlock.”

Magnus sighed heavily, he thought that his tangling with the Lightwood clan was over.

“Where were you hurt, Max?”

Max looked at his frame, he could see a large scratch on his wrist, but nothing else, so he answered the warlock, “It’s nothing serious, the iratze can heal it.”

Just then, Catarina stirred and got up from the sofa, looking at the Warlock and the boy, who was just holding out his scratched hand. She came to the obvious conclusion.

“Did I just miss him?” Catarina said in a sleepy voice.

“Yes, you did, but thanks to this boy at least now I know who the black-winged man is,” Magnus replied to her, and then added, “But I still don’t know why he is not staying.”

While he was answering her, Max lowered the cellphone he had just pulled out and said, “Jace will track my phone to know where I am.”

“So, who is the mysterious man?” Catarina asked curiously.

“He is my older brother, Alec Lightwood, who I have not seen for over a month now,” Max said, providing the answer.

“So, I presume that we’ll see your family soon?”

“Anytime now.” Max grinned at him as the iratze rune healed his last wound.

Jace burst through the door, with his sister, her girlfriend and his boyfriend right on his tail.

“Max, how did you get here?” Jace asked, as he sighed in relief at seeing his brother.

“Alec brought me here,” Max said innocently.

“What do you mean?” Jace asked, hoping that his parabatai was around to hear him, but there was no reaction and his link was still blocked.

“Well, this means that your so-called brother is making me and my friend very busy, dropping by with no ‘Hello’, just dropping the wounded here and leaving,” Magnus answered.

“Still no response on that rune, Jace, was it?” Magnus asked.

“No, and yes, my name is Jace, and it kills me not knowing what’s going on, but I’m relieved that Max is all right,” Jace replied.

“So, where are you going from here?” Magnus asked.

* * *

Alec watched from the roof of the adjoining building. He had heard tales about the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he was glad that he could heal the wounded, as he had no power to heal anyone he rescued. He took a risk bringing Max to the warlock, but he had no choice, even at the risk of Max exposing his identity to the warlock. Nevertheless, it killed him inside that he could not even stop as he heard his brother calling after him but had to fly away.

Maybe it was a sign for him to distance himself further, or perhaps he had to let things slide for a period, until they all forgot about him.

Alec spread his wings and flew, until, without warning, he felt a sharp pain in his right wing as if an arrow had pierced it. As he screamed in pain, he could feel himself falling lower and lower, and then a tentacle caught him as he was close to the ground. With effort he turned his head and noticed that it was not an arrow, just the sting of a demon. Alec knew that he was not in very good shape. The poison was more complex than usual. He’d have to be very lucky if he wanted to reach his home, where he could take care of his black wings in private.

First things first, though. He slew the Raum demon that had injured him and then tried to calm his breath as he collapsed on the ground, the sting having hit him harder than he thought.

The shadowhunter crawled on the ground. Not wanting to be caught by any mundane he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming as the pain burned inside his body.

Using his last bit of strength, Alec hid his marks and wings, and then felt the last of his willpower ebb away.

“Forgive me, parabatai,” he murmured, and with that he felt himself sinking into the warm embrace of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First meeting lol
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Jace screamed in pain as he felt something piercing his back.

Simon hurried to his side; he offered his boyfriend some support, but he was confused at the same time. He could not recall Jace being hurt, especially in his back, nor could he smell blood leaking from him.

“Your parabatai rune is glowing,” Izzy spotted and told Jace.

“Can you tell where he is?” Magnus asked.

“ALEC!” Jace screamed and closed his eyes, his knees buckling, and fell to the ground, his hands moving blindly to try and clutch at his back, as he tried to concentrate on Alec.

In his mind he saw Alec’s location, and his parabatai looked unconscious.

“We are coming to get you, Alec,” Jace said, hoping his parabatai could hear him.

“I know where he is,” Jace said and opened his eyes. He desperately hoped that Alec could cling to life just a bit longer. The pain was almost unbearable.

“Good, now let me know where he is, so I can open a portal nearby,” Magnus said as Catarina joined the group.

Jace gave him the location, Magnus waved his hands and opened a portal and they walked through.

Max was the first to notice his brother on the ground, his brother’s stele in his hands.

Jace knelt beside his brother, and noticed the blood. His brother was almost too late in using the iratze rune and was barely clinging to life.

“You have got to save him, Magnus, I don’t want to lose him,” Jace begged the warlock.

“Don’t you worry, shadowhunter, Catarina and I will take care of this one. You can stay though, unless your parents need you.” With that Magnus opened a portal back to his apartment.

Once they were in the loft, Magnus settled the unconscious man on his stomach in his bedroom. After removing the blood-soaked shirt, his back was covered in blood and Magnus could feel the poison coursing through his veins.

“Max, give me his stele,” Jace asked his little brother.

Max gave his brother Alec’s stele and Jace moved it to reverse the glamour his brother erected, which almost caused Simon and Clary to trip over Alec’s black wings.

“The wings are beautiful, but the right wing is hurt pretty bad. I don’t think that he will be flying any time soon.” Magnus examined the wing softly.

“Everybody out! Catarina and I will heal him, and we’ll let you know of his condition after we’re done,” Magnus told them.

The concern was showing on Jace’s face.

“He will be all right, Jace. Now go, before your parents get here too. That’s the last thing I need,” Magnus said as he shooed the group out.

“Come on, let’s go. Just don’t mention anything about Alec to them,” Izzy told Max.

“I would never do that,” Max told her and added, “I hate them for making this decision for him.”

“By the angel!” Max suddenly called as they left Magnus’s loft.

“What is it?” Jace asked.

“I have two missed calls from them. What should I do?” Max asked his siblings.

“Easy, I will talk with dad, and tell him that we are coming home after we let you participate in your first battle here,” Izzy suggested, and pulled out her phone.

* * *

“Peace and quiet, at last,” Magnus sighed.

“So, is this the famous black-winged man? What was his name again?” Catarina asked, examining his right wing.

“His name is Alec Lightwood. He is the exiled member of the family, probably living as a mundane, and that’s all I know,” Magnus replied to her and added, “I know that look, but I’m done with Lightwoods. I learnt my lesson when I fought with the circle members.”

“Okay then, let me help you to heal him, and then I’m off. I have a shift soon and I need my sleep,” Catarina reminded him.

Magnus sighed in relief when he could no longer feel the poison in the shadowhunter’s blood, though his right wing still required fixing.

“Well, since my part in the healing is done for the night I will be going. Take care of him, Magnus,” Catarina told him, and then she left.

“Thank you for your help,” Magnus thanked her and then focused on the shadowhunter.

“Now, what should I do with you, Lightwood?” Magnus asked him as he started to softly groom the black wing, trying to set it back to its obvious glory.

A few hours later the shadowhunter stirred. Not knowing where he was he asked in a weak voice, “Where… am… I?”

“You should gather your strength first, shadowhunter,” Magnus hurried to his side as he noticed Alec trying to rise, but failing miserably. Magnus added, “You are in my loft, and I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“I… I should go. What time is it?” Alec asked.

“Morning, and you are not going anywhere, not until you eat and drink first,” Magnus replied.

Alec tried to move again but could barely sit up, and even then he could only do so with much effort and some help from Magnus. Finally somewhat up, Alec could take a look at the warlock that saved his life.

In a moment of embarrassment Alec folded his wings back. He did not wish the warlock to see his tainted wings.

“You should not have done that. I already saw your beautiful wings,” Magnus mumbled.

“Thank you for healing me, but I need to go,” Alec told him, not knowing what to do. He slowly rose and checked that he hadn’t left anything behind. The last thing he needed was the warlock knowing where he was living. This way he won’t be able to let his parabatai or siblings know.

“At least eat and drink something. I spent quite a bit of power on healing you and have no desire to see you collapse on your way to wherever it is you are going,” Magnus said testily.

“Fine, where’s the food?” Alec asked in haste.

“You are not the talkative Lightwood, are you?” Magnus asked, and then moved his finger on Alec’s mouth and added, “Don’t answer that. But you are different, your actions speak volumes about your character.”

Alec lowered his head. He didn’t need a reminder of what he was or what he did. Alec went and sat at the table that was laden with food and grabbed a cup of coffee. He pulled out his phone and noticed the time. With a startled oath he jumped up from his chair and, after hastily gulping about half the coffee from the cup, pulled out his stele and used it to glamour himself. Then he took two donuts for the road and headed for the door.

“Thank you again.” With that, Alec left in a hurry and hoped that his boss would not fire him. To his embarrassment he only noticed as he stepped outside that he wore no shirt, but at least he had some pants on him.

Magnus sighed heavily and mumbled, “Stupid Nephilim.”

He noticed a feather where Alec had stood, and then he noticed the colour. Half black and half gold. Turning the feather in his hands, he thought, “Funny, I don’t remember seeing that before. I should ask Alec if I see him again, but by the look on his face this was probably the last time we’ll see each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he see him again?
> 
> See, no cliff hanger, right?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long, but I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

It had been two weeks since Magnus last saw Alec.

For two weeks Magnus kept the feather in a safe place, away from his cat, but he found himself staring at it for hours and hours, until he got pulled by a client or Catarina.

Yes, he could track him if he ever wanted to, but Magnus didn’t want to push the man, knowing that any advance should come from the shadowhunter, but maybe he could get advice about the feather from Alec’s siblings.

Alec’s siblings came every night to his loft, hoping that maybe they could get to see their brother, but although they told Magnus that they had had lots of reports about demon attacks at night, no one had seen the black-winged man around. Several of the downworlders even approached Jace and Izzy to ask about the man that saved them, but there was still no sign of him, and no one even knew where he lived.

It’d been two long weeks and there was no sign of Alec. All Magnus could do was imagine the sort of life the shadowhunter was leading as a mundane, and it completely slipped his mind that he never told Alec his name, only his title.

Jace, Izzy and Max came into his loft and Max noticed the feather right away and asked, “I have never seen this feather. Where did you get it?”

“I found it in the spot where your brother stood after he left. Why?” Magnus asked.

“Wait… So, does that mean that you are his soulmate?” Izzy asked.

“What do you mean, soulmate?” Magnus asked, and then he added, “I thought it only happened to shadowhunters, not downworlders.”

“I guess that love has no bounds. No reason it shouldn’t bloom between shadowhunters and downworlders,” Jace answered.

“I suppose, but where has he been for the last two weeks?” Magnus asked, still thinking of the shadowhunter.

“You can track him. I read in the books that your tracking powers are stronger than those of a shadowhunter,” Max said.

“I know, but I don’t want to push him. Has he had any relationships?” Magnus asked with curiosity.

“No, you would be his first, I believe,” Jace replied and then he said, “I don’t think he knows what love is, or rather, how it feels when you are in love.”

“So, what should we do now?” Max asked.

“The rumors about soulmates are true then. This feather is very beautiful. Mom and Dad will be so happy,” Izzy said cheerfully.

“Don’t tell them!” Magnus exclaimed, before reminding her, “Your brother has not shown his pretty face yet, nor do I know how he feels about me. He has likely vanished.”

“But you do have feelings for him?” Izzy asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about him, but I don’t know how he feels,” Magnus admitted to her.

“Then you do not need to worry. I guess when he comes to his senses or understands what the feeling is, he’ll come on his own,” Jace spoke.

“I wonder when that day will come,” Magnus mumbled.

“Okay then, let us know, so far, the demon attacks happened when he was not fighting or saving downworlders. Since your loft is empty I guess something is going on with him. And I can’t feel the connection that I have as his parabatai,” Jace told him.

Magnus had a lot of sympathy for the young man. After all, Alec was alone in the mundane world, and leaving his parabatai behind he left the closest thing to a family he had left. Jace might have felt a lot of Alec’s emotional pain if he didn’t block him all the time.

“We should go, Jace, Mom and Dad keep asking where we are going with Max with us, and Valentine is still out there looking for you,” Izzy said as she read the messages on her phone.

* * *

On the other side of town Alec worked hard in the bookshop, even taking double shifts just to avoid thinking about the man that had saved his life.

The look they both shared caused Alec to think of the man with the glimmer in his eye, the man that he didn’t know the name of. He did not know how to feel about him.

His boss noticed the sudden increased drive of the man that he hired and his desire to work extra hours, and asked him, “Is everything okay with you, Jade?”

“I don’t know,” Jade replied.

“Do you have anyone to talk to?” Matt, his boss, asked.

“No. Not really,” Jade replied.

“Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here. You shouldn’t feel alone in this world.”

“Thank you, Matt,” Jade thanked him.

“Maybe you should borrow a few books to read at home. Take a look around the shelves and see if something catches your eye,” Matt suggested to him.

“I might just do that,” Jade said and smiled.

“If you do, just write down what you took so I’ll know.”

“I have a question, though.” Jade said.

“What is it?” Matt asked.

“How do I know when I’ve fallen in love?” Jade asked hesitantly.

“Who is the lucky girl?” Matt asked.

“It’s not a girl. It’s a man that I met, just once, but I can’t stop thinking about him. I don’t even know his name, but he knows mine,” Jade replied with a small smile.

“Do you know where he lives?” Matt asked.

Jade nodded.

“Then why didn’t you ask for his phone number?” his boss asked him.

“I don’t know if he feels the same way, although I don’t even know how I’m feeling right now or if it’s even love,” Jade replied. He hadn’t even thought about getting the man’s number. It hadn’t seemed important at that time. Not when all he had wanted was to get out of that loft and sort through his confused emotions.

“Not that I’m complaining about you working extra hours, but you need to get to know the guy and get to know your feelings for him. Maybe you should see him again and just talk,” Matt suggested.

“Maybe I will, after reading some books. Thank you, Matt.”

“Anytime, Jade, my door is always open,” Matt told him.

In his home, Jade started reading a book from the pile that he brought from his workplace. He was trying to understand what love was. He could feel the happiness that part of a couple would feel in the story, and he wanted a happy ending for himself. He did not wish to be alone, all by himself.

Another week passed and Jade, having come to a decision, found himself staring at the man that filled his dreams with love and happiness as he landed on the balcony of the loft. He did not even notice his siblings and their significant others hanging around the apartment until Max broke the spell as he shouted joyfully, “Look at Alec’s wings!”

With that Alec turned around and flew away. These wings had been his curse since forever, tainted as they were. Who could want a tainted being like him?

“Well, he did return, but Max, you kind of spoiled the moment. I hope you didn’t scare him off forever,” Clary chastised Max.

“Do you think he still thinks his wings are tainted?” Jace asked, as he remembered his brother’s face before he left.

“He looked at the floor and around the room, not at his wings. I don’t think he loves his wings and he doesn’t like to look at them, but he does have feelings for you, Magnus,” Izzy told the warlock.

“Maybe I should follow him. He needs to know his wings are as beautiful as he is,” Magnus suggested.

“No, you should stay here. It’s your home. We should go. Maybe he’ll come back later. I think he was so busy staring at you that he didn’t even see us at first,” Max said.

“We’ll see you around, Magnus. Take care of our brother,” Izzy said as they all left the loft.

Alec watched his siblings leaving from another building. He didn’t know how he didn’t see them at first when he came to the High Warlock’s place. He guessed it was because he couldn’t take his eyes off the warlock. He hoped the warlock felt the same way about him and yet it all came back to his wings.

He saw his siblings leave the area as he flew around Magnus’s loft before landing on the balcony again.

“Alec, please come in,” Magnus said as he watched the shadowhunter.

Alec folded his wings as he entered the loft. He did not know if the warlock had any feelings toward him, but he had to try.

“I… I found I can’t stop thinking about you, but I don’t know what I’m feeling. I read several books, and the books helped me realize more about the way love feels, and I… I think that I am falling in love with you,” Alec stuttered, in a small voice.

“I feel the same way as you do, shadowhunter, so this rumor about soulmates is indeed true, and not a figment of imagination, darlin,” Magnus told him and showed him the feather that he held.

“Where did you get it from?” Alec asked.

“It fell from you, about three weeks ago, when you looked at me and then left all of a sudden,” Magnus explained.

“That’s not mine. It couldn’t be, warlock,” Alec said in denial.

“Have you really looked at your wings lately?” Magnus asked.

“No, because I know that my wings are tainted. I know they are. Even my parents know that they are tainted,” Alec exclaimed.

The wings were spread, but he couldn’t look at them. He couldn’t understand how the warlock found them fascinating.

“I don’t think that I gave you my name the last time you were here, did I?” Magnus asked, and noticed the way Alec nodded at him.

“My name is Magnus Bane,” Magnus told him and came closer, moving his hand to caress Alec’s wing softly as he added, “Your wings are beautiful. Part of them is black, and part is gold, and you need to believe me and to look at them.”

With a snap of his fingers a hand mirror appeared in his hand as Alec saw his wings glitter with gold, and yet not all his wings were golden, just the edges, the central part was still black.

“You know, I never thought it was possible for a shadowhunter and a downworlder to be soulmates, but I guess that all the legends are true, and maybe you are different from your family, and you need to believe that your wings are as beautiful as you are,” Magnus told him, laying bare his thoughts.

Alec pulled his phone out from his pocket and asked him to enter his number so he would have it.

Magnus gave him his phone back after he added his number to it.

“I think that you should stay. Maybe we can talk some more, get to know each other,” Magnus suggested.

“I think that I need to go. I have a lot to think about. How about I come by tomorrow?” Alec asked, as he needed to gather his thoughts, to process what had happened, and to see for himself the way his wings had changed.

“Like a date? I would like that. I’ll call you, Alexander.”

“Alexander?” Alec asked.

“Isn’t that your full name?”

“Y… Yes, but I don’t use that name anymore,” Alec replied.

“We could keep it just for us,” Magnus suggested.

“I would like that.”

Alec looked at him a moment and then walked toward the balcony. As he truly looked at his wings for the first time in forever he noticed again how the edges were gold. He savored the moment as he flew toward his apartment, looking forward to his date with the warlock. Maybe he would have a happy ending after all, like in all the books he’d read.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Jade?” Matt called for him, but Jade seemed to be staring into space. He didn’t appear to hear him at all.

“Jade?”

“Jade, are you all right?” Matt asked him, as he watched his employee acting as if he was in a trance.

“W… what?” Jade asked him, almost forgetting where he was for a moment.

“Are you all right? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes,” Matt told him.

“Y… yes… just… I need to freshen up; I’ll be right back,” Jade replied and headed to the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee.

Matt grinned as he waited for Jade to come back. It seemed that Jade got hooked up with the guy he’d mentioned before. Well, since there weren’t that many customers around lately Matt decided to dig a little more.

When Jade came back and settled the coffee near him, Matt asked, “So, how was last night?”

“It was good,” Jade replied, once again staring into space.

“And… did something happen?” Matt asked.

“I have his phone number now, and I know his name…”

“So… What’s stopping you?” Matt asked.

“Wouldn’t we be progressing too fast?”

“Have a date with him, and then decide,” Matt told him and added, “Go home, think about it and then call him. Let me know tomorrow how the date went.”

“A… are you sure? I can stay,” Jade insisted.

“I’m sure. Besides, it looks like you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Fine, I’ll go, thanks Matt,” Jade said and left the bookshop with Matt waving at him, shooing him out.

Jade walked toward his place, knowing that his roommate would probably be there, resting before his night shift as a DJ.

Jade hoped that he could get some rest before he tried to call Magnus.

Once he locked the door after him, his roommate called for him.

“Hey Jade, I didn’t expect to see you here at this time, everything all right?” Bat asked him.

“Just tired,” Jade replied and headed to his room.

“In case you are hungry a friend of mine brought food from ‘Jade Wolf’s’.”

“Thanks, Bat.”

Once Jade was in his room and the door was closed behind him he removed his clothes and spread his wings. He still could not believe how beautiful his wings were, black with glittering gold on the edges. This was something he would need to get used to.

Jade sighed and placed the phone near the bed as he rested his head on the pillow, smiling at his wings. His last thoughts before he finally fell into a deep sleep were of the face of his soulmate.

Several hours later he was awoken by a ringtone coming from his phone and picked up.

“Alexander, are you all right, darling?” Magnus asked.

“What… Oh… It’s you…” Jade replied groggily, not noticing the time.

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked again, as he could hear the tone of his soulmate’s voice.

“Just fell asleep. I was bone tired, but I’m good now. Why? Wait, what time is it?” Jade asked in panic, not even looking at the phone’s screen to see what the time was.

“Well, it’s only 9:09PM. I can portal you, if you want,” Magnus suggested.

“No, I’ll come to your loft in a few minutes,” Jade said.

“I’ll be waiting for you, darling. Your figure as you fly is quite the masterpiece, my dear.” With that Magnus ended the call.

Jade smiled. Folding his wings, he got in the shower and got ready to see his other half. Magnus was being very kind to him.

Jade looked at himself in the mirror Bat placed in the living room. He tried to look his best before leaving the apartment from the balcony. He spread his wings and flew toward Magnus’s loft; he knew the way like the back of his hand.

As he flapped his wings, Jade didn’t notice that he was being watched by his siblings.

“Unique wings he has got there,” Jace pointed as he looked up in awe.

“Yes, he does,” Izzy agreed and then added, “Do you think that we should head toward Magnus?”

“No. Besides, look at his route, Alec is heading toward his place. Let’s give them some peace. We don’t wish to spook our brother as it is now,” Jace replied to her.

“Yes, Max did that already,” Clary chuckled.

“It’s a good thing that he is studying right now,” Izzy grinned.

“Let’s hunt some orcs,” Simon winked at his boyfriend, and asked him, “Are you returning to the institute afterwards or you are coming to my place?”

“I’ll come with you; I want to have some fun,” Jace smiled at him as they ran next to each other.

Izzy sighed. Clary came closer to her, kissed her cheek and whispered, “Boys will be boys, hon, and you are no blushing maiden yourself. Come on, let’s finish this quickly.”

Izzy kissed her girlfriend on the lips, “It’s on, let’s hunt some demons and get back to our bed.”

* * *

Magnus smiled as he saw his soulmate approaching the balcony.

The warlock embraced him with passion and noted how the wings hugged him back. Alexander just stood there with a shy expression, not knowing what he should do next.

‘It’s too soon, I can’t kiss him,’ Alexander thought while he tried not to look at the warlock’s lips.

Magnus nibbled his lips as he heard his soulmate’s thought and got closer to kiss him softly before he pulled back to ask, “Where should I portal us to?”

“I am not familiar with any restaurants,” Alexander admitted.

“That’s quite all right, darling,” Magnus told him and kissed him on the cheek before he added, “I know a place.”

“Good, then I trust your taste as well.”

“There’s no need to be shy, Alexander. Now come along. Hunter’s Moon is a great place,” Magnus told him as he opened the portal and took the shadowhunter’s hand as they walked together into the blue circle.

When they entered the Ethiopian and Italian fusion restaurant the atmosphere changed as the downworlders who occupied the tables noticed that the warlock was with a shadowhunter.

“I think I should go,” Alexander said as he noticed the glares of the other patrons. This wasn’t how he wanted his date to proceed. “You can stay if you want, but I don’t think I’m welcome inside.”

Magnus looked at his soon to be boyfriend and then at the people who stared at them and simply took Alec’s hand, ushering him in further into the restaurant.

“Come on, darling. They have the best food here and you look like you didn’t have a bite to eat at all today,” Magnus urged him as they found an empty table.

Luigi turned to Magnus, completely ignoring the shadowhunter, and said “You brought a shadowhunter? Is there going to be a raid?”

“I’m off duty,” Alec told the other man.

“It’s a social visit, just eating and talking, Luigi,” Magnus told the owner.

“Since when are shadowhunters off duty?” Luigi asked, and threw them the menu before leaving.

Alec took the menu and looked to see what he wanted to eat.

“I’m Erik, your waiter,” the waiter greeted them, and then he noticed the shadowhunter. “You brought one of them here? He is a shadowhunter. You expect me to just serve him food?”

“Erik, we just came to eat and talk,” Magnus told the waiter and then he looked at his soulmate and asked him, “Maybe I should order and we both share?” Alec nodded and put the menu on the table.

Magnus ordered the food and once it arrived he invited Alec to join him in sharing the first bites. Alec took his fork and took a sample of the food but as he did so he choked on the first bite. Magnus knew right away who was at fault.

The waiter stared at them as Alec was trying the food. He had a smug look on his face.

“Erik, you did this on purpose,” Magnus said in a quiet tone. Erik turned visibly pale at the tone of the warlock’s voice before his temper got the best of him and he snapped, “It’s a werewolf’s right.” He then left the table with some haste because, after all, pride and anger were all well and good, but the warlock did not look pleased, and getting on Magnus’s bad side was a quick way to a world of hurt.

Magnus gave the shadowhunter a glass of water to try to erase the taste, and as he did so he noticed a family calling a waiter over and insisting on paying for Magnus and Alec’s food, even though Alec barely touched it.

Somehow the lady looked familiar to the warlock.

The little boy ran toward the shadowhunter and said to him, “You saved my life. Shadowhunter or not, you are my savior.”

Magnus smiled at them and then he noticed the shocked looks the other patrons were giving the shadowhunter, but soon he ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Y… You know him?” Luigi asked the couple.

“Yes, we had an encounter with a demon and he came out of nowhere and just saved us. He even took the hit from the demon aimed at our son,” the mom replied to him.

The couple walked toward the shadowhunter and said, “You are always welcome to the ‘Jade Wolf’, and the first round will always be on us. You saved our boy, so we owe you.”

Alec looked at the family, not knowing what to do as he blushed with embarrassment and looked at Magnus, with hope that he could save him from this awkward moment that he faced.

“We’d love to come, we’ll consider it a date,” Magnus told them.

“I’ll be there…” Alec stuttered. “Thank you for inviting us,” and then he added with a lopsided smile,” I hope that the food tastes better than here.”

“Of course it’s better, Maia is the best chef,” said the man proudly as Luigi fumed in the background, too embarrassed to even come and say anything.

“I didn’t get your names,” Alec said.

“I’m Claudine, and this is my husband, Steve, and my son’s name is Mark.”

“I’m Ja… Alexander,” Alec introduced himself.

Once they left the restaurant, with the family following after them, still thanking them, they went their separate ways with the family hurrying away while Magnus and Alec stared at each other.

“Well, this first date was weird,” Magnus told him.

“Y… yes, it was,” Alec said and found himself staring at the floor, not sure about the outcome of the first date.

“So, as much as the food was horrible, do you want to come for a drink? Just one drink, I promise,” Magnus offered.

“Sure… Ok, I’ll come,” Alec accepted his offer.

They walked toward a nearby alley and Magnus opened the portal for them to enter.

Once they were in the apartment Alec sat on the couch, moving his hand over his face. He feared that Magnus wouldn’t want to see him again.

“Why the sad face, darling?” Magnus asked him and gave him his special cocktail.

“Am I going to see you again?” Alec asked, his heart beating fast. He hoped to hear ‘Yes’.

“Well…” Magnus started to say when he noticed the frown, or rather the hurt, in the shadowhunter’s eyes, before adding quickly, “What about tomorrow?”

Alec smiled and Magnus smiled back at him, waiting for his answer.

“Same time, or earlier?” Alec asked as he rose from the couch, still holding the cocktail.

“Whenever you are here it’s a good time,” Magnus replied.

Alec almost choked as he gulped the whole cocktail in one go. He gave the warlock the empty glass.

“There’s no need to choke, it’s only a drink. And it’s a cocktail, you should drink it slowly. There’s no need to hurry,” Magnus tutted him gently, and then, with a snap of his fingers, the glasses were gone.

Magnus hugged him, enjoying feeling the wings hug him back.

“I missed your wings. I was surprised when you didn’t show them off in the restaurant,” Magnus told him, still hugging him.

“It’s better this way. Besides, my wings love you,” Alec told him, enjoying the feeling of the warm body of his soulmate against his.

‘This is the moment, kiss him,’ he thought.

Magnus loosened the hug a bit as he stared at his soulmate and Alec leaned in for the kiss.

After a while they separated, only to gather their breath, and then they kissed again, but Magnus knew where it was going, and he also knew that Alexander was not ready for it. He didn’t want to go too fast. They should take it slow. They should pace themselves.

“Tomorrow I will see you again, no worries darling,” Magnus smiled and gave him one last kiss.

“I might come after work, is that all right? I mean… I don’t want to spook you or interrupt you if you are with someone else…” Alec asked tentatively.

“It’s quite all right. Just think about me and you, and tell me in your thoughts,” Magnus told him.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, clueless as to what his soulmate meant.

“I am your soulmate; I can hear your thoughts,” Magnus replied.

“Then how come I can’t hear what you’re thinking?” Alec asked.

“You have to believe it, darling. If you want we can try it after our second date tomorrow,” Magnus suggested.

“It’s a deal,” Alec said, and before he turned to fly away he bid good night to his soulmate, “Goodnight, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled as he watched him fly away. The shadowhunter had a lot to learn and he would do his best to teach him about love.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor and Raphael added, check the tags.
> 
> Enjoy reading and keep safe.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“So, how was your date?” Matt asked as he had noticed his employee couldn’t keep a smile off his face from the moment he arrived at work.

“That good?” Matt asked when he didn’t receive any reply.

“Can you elaborate? It’s not like we have a lot of work right now, amuse me,” Matt asked.

“Did you ask me something?” Jade asked, not knowing why his boss was looking at him that way.

“Well, yes, I was wondering how your first date went?” Matt asked.

“It was weird, but it ended with a kiss, so I suppose that it was good,” Jade replied.

“When is your next date?” Matt asked.

“Tonight,” Jade replied.

“Don’t forget to relax and just have fun,” Matt suggested to him.

“Thank you, Matt. Thank you for being my friend as well,” Jade thanked him.

“You need to get more friends, Jade,” Matt encouraged him.

“I know, one step at a time,” Jade said to his boss with a smile.

“Good,” Matt smiled and then he added, “We’ve got a new box of books, do you want to take some to read and let me know what they’re like so we can recommend them to the customers?”

“I would love that. I’ll go dig in and let you know,” Jade smiled, walking to the back room to check what books had arrived.

A few hours later, while preparing to close the shop, Matt walked to the back room and watched his employee with some books near him. Since he had a book in his hands and looked so engrossed in what he was reading, Matt thought that Jade hadn’t noticed the time.

Matt coughed to get Jade’s attention.

“Sorry, this book captivated me,” Jade said, feeling embarrassed that his boss caught him reading during his shift.

“That’s quite okay,” Matt smiled at him, and added, “Just thought to let you know that I’m closing for today, so you can read it later, or after your date.”

Jade put a bookmark in the book he was reading and gave it to his boss along with the other books that he had his eye on.

Matt wrote on a note the names of the books that Jade was taking, and then he bagged the books and wished him luck with his date.

“Now go, Jade, you don’t want to keep your date waiting for you, do you?” Matt asked.

“Thank you again, Matt,” Jade left, feeling content, having new books to read, and a date with his soulmate tonight.

Once he reached home he entered and closed the door after him.

“Hey, Jade. How was your day?” Bat asked and then he noticed the bag that his roommate has in his hand.

“It was awesome. My boss gave me some books to read,” Jade replied, smiling.

“That’s good,” Bat told him, and then he added, “I’ll go to work soon, do you want me to get you some food after work?”

“No, I’m going out soon too,” Jade replied.

“Some place I know?” Bat asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know yet. I think that I might be at ‘Jade Wolf’. Can I pick you up something?” Jade asked.

“Nah, just say hi to Maia for me, would you?” Bat asked.

“I will,” Jade told him and then wished him a great night at the Pandemonium.

“Thanks, mate,” Bat thanked him.

Jade walked to his room, placed the books near his bed, and thought to call his soulmate. Before that, though, he tried to focus his thoughts on thinking of Magnus. As soon as he did so his wings flared wide open, glittering with gold on the edges. He told Magnus in his thoughts, ‘I’ll come soon. I missed you so much.’

[Magnus to Alec, 6:00PM]

_I missed you too, Alexander._

Jade smiled. He knew he had a lot to learn about the soulmate bond and how it worked, but he had time.

One hour later and he was on his way to Magnus’s loft. Seeing his black wings glittering with gold on the edges made Alec smile as he flew. The warlock brought a smile to his face and he was determined to keep on smiling.

He landed on the balcony, wings still open wide as he had no wish to fold them in just yet. His wings manifested his love for his soulmate as they hugged him closer to him.

Magnus hurried over to him as he saw him coming through the balcony. The warlock kissed him right away, enjoying the feeling of the feathery wings enveloping him.

“Did you eat anything?” Magnus asked him as the kiss broke.

“No, but we will eat somewhere, right?” Alec asked with a smile.

“Of course. Jade Wolf was recommended by this lovely family whose son you saved. I think that it would be wise of us not to decline the invitation,” Magnus told him.

“Let’s go then,” Alec replied.

Ragnor and Raphael looked at the shadowhunter as he entered inside the loft.

“So, this is your soulmate? He’s a shadowhunter?” Raphael asked.

“I’m in awe of your powers of observation, Raphael,” Magnus told him with a grin.

“Who are they?” Alec asked with curiosity.

“The old guy is Ragnor, and the pale one with the lack of manners is Raphael,” Magnus introduced them.

“He doesn’t look old and I can see his glamour. He is a warlock like you?” Alec asked him.

Magnus observed the shadowhunter, who seemed to catch on to things very quickly as he answered him, “Yes, he is, but I’m prettier, and smarter.”

“And still the very essence of modesty,” added Ragnor with a sigh, thinking that his friend would never change.

“Are you certain in that relationship, my friend?” Ragnor asked, as he knew how much heartbreak his friend had in his past.

Alec didn’t know what to think as the conversation happened right in front of him and it made him wonder if Magnus might have second thoughts about their relationship. But Magnus just reached for his hand and smiled at him with assurance.

“Come on, darling, don’t you leave me here to deal with those two yokels alone. And just know this, I don’t have any second thoughts about our relationship. You know that I can read what you are thinking, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus gripped his hand and pulled him over to stand closer to him.

“I think that I found my true love, my soulmate, and that I will never let him go,” Magnus told his friends.

“That’s good to know,” Ragnor responded.

“Your boyfriend is a Lightwood?” Raphael asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“Yes, can you believe that? I have the best and the most handsome of the Lightwoods. Just look at his beautiful wings!” Magnus told his friends.

“So, Simon got the ugly one?” Raphael asked with a huge grin.

“I’ll tell him that you said that,” Magnus replied to him.

“So, where are you pair of lovebirds going for your second date?” Ragnor asked them.

“Jade Wolf,” they both answered at the same time.

“Enjoy, Maia is the best chef,” Ragnor told them.

Magnus opened the portal as he looked back at his friends. “Can I give you guys a lift through the portal?”

“No, my friend, go be with your soulmate. The vamp and I will be leaving soon,” Ragnor told him.

“Go and have some fun. You too, shadowhunter,” Raphael told him.

“Thank you, Raphael and Ragnor. It was nice to meet some of Magnus’s friends,” Alec told them.

“It was nice to see you too, shadowhunter, and to see who made our warlock happy, and for that we need to thank you as well,” Raphael told him.

“You are not usually that talkative. I guess my soulmate has that effect on us,” Magnus chuckled at the vampire.

“Shoo… shoo…” Ragnor motioned with his hands to Magnus. “Go already.”

“We are going, we are going, no need to force us,” Magnus told his friend with a smile; he still held his soulmate’s hand as they walked through the portal.

Alec folded his wings. He did not wish to display them for everyone to see. He was not ready for that yet.

They walked toward the restaurant while Alec was deep in thought. He had high hopes since the place was so recommended and he was curious to know who Maia was, since even his roommate asked him to tell her hi, and he wondered why.

As they entered the restaurant the werewolves sitting there sensed a threat as a warlock and a shadowhunter entered through the door. Some of them shifted back to human form while others were about to rise up and challenge the newcomers when a smack sounded from the counter. All eyes turned toward the Mistress of the house and she motioned all of them to back off.

“You remember I told you about a shadowhunter who saved our son?” Claudine asked her pack.

“Is this the one?” one of the women asked.

“Yes, he is the one, and the first round is on us,” Steve told them.

“Shadowhunter, do you live in the institute?” one of the men asked.

“N… No. I’m living as mundane, away from the institute,” Alec answered.

Magnus turned to look at his soulmate as they sat at one of the tables and said, “You didn’t tell me that.”

“You never asked, and besides, it wasn’t that important. It doesn’t matter where we live as long as you love me, right?” Alec asked him.

“Of course I love you darling, and you are right about that, but it may change when we take our relationship to the next step, because I wish to wake up with you next to me,” Magnus replied.

“Isn’t that sweet?” Bat asked, as he noticed his roommate.

“Bat, what are you doing here? I thought that you were working tonight,” Alec asked nervously.

“I guess that you and I need to talk about what is really going on,” Bat told him with a smile as he added, “But, for now, enjoy the food, and we will talk later, mate.”

“Thank you, Bat. We will talk later then,” Alec told him.

Magnus noticed the nervousness of his soulmate and asked, “Who is he?”

“He is my roommate, Bat,” Alec replied.

“Oh, right, you are living your life as a mundane now,” Magnus said.

Maia walked toward the couple with the menus and asked what they would like to eat. After they scanned the menu each of them ordered something they would like to try and Maia left to make it.

Alec could sense the other patrons were watching him and he wondered why so he asked Magnus. He didn’t want to appear rude by asking them.

“Why are they staring at me?”

“I think that it’s because you are the first shadowhunter to eat in here,” Magnus replied.

A few minutes later the delicious aroma hit their noses before the food had arrived at their table and Alec couldn’t contain himself as he told her, “This smells awesome, I can’t wait to taste it.”

“Thank me after you’re done, shadowhunter,” Maia told him.

“It’s Alexander, not shadowhunter,” Alec corrected her.

“Funny, I thought it was Jade. Bat told me,” Maia told him.

“It’s Jade in the morning, and Alexander at night,” Alec told her.

“You are living a dangerous double life, Alexander,” Maia pointed to him.

“That’s why only you know. It’s not like I’m in touch with other shadowhunters,” Alec told her with a smile as he started to dig into the food.

Magnus watched the shadowhunter eating the food with joy and when the warlock moved his fork to take a taste of Alexander’s dish his soulmate chuckled and told him that he would give him one bite.

“Maia, I think that I will take what he is having for takeaway as well,” Magnus called for Maia.

“No wonder Bat told me that you are the best chef and I think that Magnus and I will come visit the restaurant again,” Alec told her with a smile.

“We would like that,” Maia laughed.

‘The second date is going better than the first one,’ Alec thought.

‘I agree, darling,’ Magnus thought as he looked at his soulmate with a large smile.

‘I heard what you said! I can’t believe it!’ Alec thought with a note of amazement.

‘I’m happy with you, Alexander. What do you say we pack what’s left and head back to my loft?’

‘I would love that.’

“Maia, please pack what’s left for takeaway, and remember to add another portion of what he took as well,” Magnus asked.

“Now where do I pay?” Alec asked.

“Nonsense, Alexander, it’s on us.” Claudine reminded him.

“I can’t thank you enough after you recommended the restaurant, and now I know why,” Alec thanked her.

“It’s quite all right, young man. Besides, we’ll see you both again in here, right?” Steve asked them.

“Why, of course you will,” Magnus replied as he stood with Alec while Maia brought them the takeaway food.

“Thank you, Maia, the food was awesome,” Alec thanked her.

“I know,” Maia grinned at him.

They walked outside the restaurant and behind it so Magnus could open the portal, and when he did so they walked through it and into Magnus’s loft.

Once they stepped through the portal and into the loft Magnus placed the food on the kitchen table and walked closer to his soulmate.

“I think I know what the problem is with the link,” he said and then added, “It only works when you are very happy while you are thinking of me, but in case it doesn’t work you can always text me.”

“I will, but… can I call you... my boyfriend?” Alec asked hesitantly.

“Of course you can, my darling,” Magnus replied and stood on his tiptoes to reach Alec’s face and he kiss him.

Alec leaned down as he caught his boyfriend, his wings unfurling and caressing the warlock, pulling him closer to him.

“I think that your wings love me too much to let me go,” Magnus told him softly when they broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

“I know. So when will I see you next?” Alec asked with high hopes.

“Day after tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“I will look forward to it, my boyfriend,” Alec replied as he joyfully said the title again.

“Me too, boyfriend of mine,” Magnus giggled.

“I better be going, but we’ll talk through our soulmate bond or via the phone,” Alec told him as his wings unfolded slowly from his boyfriend when he was ready to take off and fly into the dark.

“Safe flight, Alexander,” Magnus said, giving him one last kiss to last him on the flight home.

Alec flew off with a smile on his face. That was the best date ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Bat will do the talk next chapter, nothing to fear though, they are best friends. Don't worry, there will be angst.
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

When Alec landed on the balcony of his home, knowing that Bat would be in the apartment soon, he knew he had to face the music.

He folded his wings and headed to the living room to find Bat sitting on a couch and looking at him with surprise.

“Where did you came from?” Bat asked.

“The balcony?” Alec replied to him.

“You have wings?” Bat asked with excitement.

“Yes, I do. But before that, are we okay as friends or did our friendship evaporate because I am a shadowhunter with a different name?” Alec asked.

“Of course we are okay. It doesn’t matter to me that you are a shadowhunter, but I didn’t know all the good stuff, like you are dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Bat asked.

“Y… yes, I am. He is my soulmate, and Bat…” Alec hesitated, wanting to ask him something.

“What is it? And what should I call you? Jade? Alexander? Do you have another name I should know about?” Bat grinned at him.

“No, I think those two are enough. But if you could call me Jade in front of other shadowhunters that would be good,” Alec informed him.

“That can be arranged, my friend,” Bat told him.

“We can show the Clave when the time comes that a shadowhunter and a downworlder can live together. We are a great example of it,” Alec smiled at Bat.

“Yes, we can, but on our own terms,” Bat agreed with him, motioning to Alec. “Show me those wings of yours. I want to see.”

Alec tried to find a suitable location, not wishing to destroy anything of his or Bat’s.

“What are you doing?” Bat asked him as Alec moved around.

“My wings are big and wide and I don’t want to destroy anything,” Alec explained.

“We can always call a warlock to fix it,” Bat suggested.

“No, this is a safe place. I don’t want anyone to know about this apartment. It’s my safest place, the only place I call home,” Alec told him.

“I understand, and I’ll wait as long as you need, my friend,” Bat supported him.

Bat stood up and walked toward the apartment door, leaning his back on it, leaving more space for the shadowhunter and waiting for him to unfold his wings.

Once Alec decided to take a risk and unfurled his wings and showed them of he looked at the floor, not knowing how Bat would react to them.

Bat was so amazed when the wings were spreading out that he almost forgot to breathe. The wings were black with glittering gold on the edges. They made him lose his breath.

Alec took that gasp the wrong way and folded the wings back quickly.

“Why did you do that?” Bat asked as he came closer to him.

“You didn’t like my wings,” Alec told him and looked away.

“What gives you the impression that I didn’t like your wings, mate?” Bat asked him.

“Not saying anything?”

“Well, I was shocked by the beauty of them. I was lost for words. I’ve never seen this sort of beauty. I always heard about the wings of the shadowhunters, but never have I seen them with my own eyes,” Bat confessed.

With that Alec unfurled his wings again and he could see the sparks in his friend’s eyes.

“They are so beautiful,” Bat said and touched the wing softly. “They are so soft.”

Alec nodded at that and smiled at his friend.

“Any plans for tomorrow night?” Bat asked him as he enjoyed touching feather after feather.

“No, I might stay in. I have books I need to read and let my boss know about,” Alec replied.

“Okay, do you want me to bring something from Jade Wolf?” Bat suggested.

“Yes, please! I love the food, and even the company, but I can’t risk bumping into a shadowhunter or a vampire,” Alec told him and thanked him.

Bat sighed as Alec folded his wings back before saying goodnight.

“Goodnight, mate,” Bat told him and headed toward his room, sparing one last look at the shadowhunter’s back and mumbling to himself, “So he was the one that saved most of my pack. He is very different from the other shadowhunters. I wonder what made him live alone.”

The next day Jade walked into the bookshop and noticed the look that Matt gave him. He simply ignored him and went to make himself a large coffee cup.

When he was done he walked over to stand next to his boss.

“Well, how was your second date?” Matt asked curiously.

“Better than the first, that’s for sure,” Jade replied and took a sip from the cup.

“That’s good to hear. When is your next date then?”

“Tomorrow night,” Jade replied.

“That’s good. Anyway, I’ll be busy around the shop today. I need to fix some shelves while you finish some books, then we need to re-organize the shelves for the LGBT section, and The Crew Rec shelves as well,” Matt told him and left to start his work.

In the meantime Jade sat beside the counter as he put the coffee cup in a safe place where it wouldn’t spill on any books by accident and took another book from a nearby pile to read. Later on several customers bought books as gifts and then a phone call abruptly interrupted his reading.

“Forsaken Bookshop and Other Things, Jade speaking, how may I help you?” Jade asked and thought he really should tell Matt that he needed to change the name of the store.

_“The name is forsaken, Jace. Who calls a store that anyway?”_

“Well, that would be my boss. Is there anything I can help you with?” Jade asked, hoping that the person on the other end of the line wouldn’t recognize his voice.

_“I’m looking for mangas. Do you have any in your store?”_

“Yes, we do. Should I gather all the mangas for you and you can take your pick?” Jade asked, knowing exactly who these comics were going to be for.

_“Yes, thank you. We’ll come tomorrow to check them out and pick some.”_

“Under what name should I reserve the mangas?” Jade asked with curiosity. He could hear his brother’s voice in the background.

_“Jace, stop it! Leave my name for it – Simon.”_

“Okay, it will be waiting for you at the counter. You just need to ask me or my boss about the mangas,” Jade let him know.

_“What’s your name again?”_

“Jade, but if I’m not here my boss Matt always is,” Jade told him.

_“Thank you, Jade. I guess we’ll meet tomorrow.”_

Jade left the counter for a bit to let his boss know that someone wanted to look at the manga stock. “I’ll take care of it, thanks for letting me know,” Matt said.

With that Jade went back to what he was doing, but he was unable to concentrate on the book he was reading. He didn’t wish to be found by his family yet. He could try to ask Matt for a day off, to sleep well for his date and maybe catch up on other things he had to do.

When it was time to close the shop Matt gave him the manga comics they had in stock and Jade took a sticky note and wrote the name Simon on it.

“This Simon guy told me that he will be in tomorrow to check what we have. I suppose he’s looking for something specific,” Jade told him.

“I guess we’ll know tomorrow then,” Matt replied.

“About that… can I have tomorrow off?” Jade asked.

“You have a date tomorrow, right?” Matt asked.

“Yes, can I have my day off tomorrow?” Jade asked.

“Sure, why not? You barely took any for yourself lately anyway. I don’t see why not,” Matt replied with a smile to him.

“Thanks, Matt, you’re a lifesaver,” Jade told him.

“I know.”

With that Jade left the store and headed to the apartment, glad that Matt gave him the day off. He certainly didn’t wish his brother and Simon to know he worked in a mundane job. It was too soon.

Maybe he should fly to Magnus’s loft to see what the warlock was doing.

As the light of the day faded and darkness filled the sky, Alec left the balcony and flew toward his soulmate’s loft, intending to surprise him.

He could see that Magnus was not alone in his loft as he settled himself on the roof next to Magnus’s and watched the scene. Just to satisfy his snooping he activated two runes, the nyx and the hearing rune, so he could hear what was being said.

_“What is so important that you barged into my home?”_

_“I think I found where Alec has been hiding and we are going to the store tomorrow. You want to come?” Simon asked Magnus, smiling._

_“I don’t care about it, and you should mind your own business, Sherman,” Magnus told him._

_“It’s Simon.”_

_Once all of them had left Magnus sighed in relief and a woman walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder._

_“I thought they would never go away,” the woman told him._

_“Listen, this isn’t a good idea. I have a soulmate. I should be loyal to him. You should go.”_

With that Alec flew to Magnus’s loft, not knowing what he should expect from his soulmate. He just hoped for the best, that Magnus was his, and his alone.

Once he appeared the woman snarled at him. “Who is this winged man? Don’t tell me that he is your soulmate.”

Magnus smiled as he walked closer to his soulmate.

“I thought that our third date was tomorrow,” Magnus told him and hugged him.

“Magnus, who is she?” Alec asked and glared at the woman.

“She’s an old friend and she is going now,” Magnus replied.

“Should I be worried?” Alec asked, not knowing what to do next, even though his wings were hugging his boyfriend closer.

“No, she’s an old flame. Nothing for you to worry about,” Magnus replied and kissed him.

“Want to tell me about your sudden visit?” Magnus asked.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you, and it seemed that I succeeded in that,” Alec replied.

“More like your surprise saved me from her, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him deeply and Alec could feel himself rising in the air with Magnus as they kissed.

“Do you want to take me somewhere, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he didn’t feel the floor.

“Maybe I want to take another step in our relationship?” Alec asked, feeling ready for it.

“You do?” Magnus asked him, his eyes sparkling.

“I do. I feel safe with you and I want to take another step. I think that I am ready.”

“What do you say we settle for tomorrow after our date and for now let’s just keep what we’re doing, hmm? Just move toward the balcony, though. I don’t want you to bump your head on the ceiling,” Magnus suggested with a warm smile.

Magnus held him closer and tighter as the wings did the lifting.

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec told him softly and then he added, “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Are you sure you need to go?” Magnus asked him as they both drifted back down to the floor.

“Yes. Even if I have a day off tomorrow you still have your duties and I don’t want to keep you away from them, and besides, I’ll come tomorrow,” Alec told him and kissed him passionately.

“Oh… right, I forgot that you work in a mundane job, Alexander,” Magnus said as the kiss broke.

“Y… Yes… so I will see you tomorrow?” Alec asked.

“Of course, I’ll let you know. I mean, I don’t want you to bump into your siblings,” Magnus told him.

“You have a point there. Let me know, soulmate of mine,” Alec replied with a smile, leaning in to give his warlock one last kiss before he left.

* * *

The next day Alec woke up happy, his mind set on Magnus as he thought, ‘I miss you so much that it hurts sometimes, but I know that you have a lot to do as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just keep yourself safe for me.’

‘I will keep myself safe, don’t you worry. Enjoy your day off, darling, and we’ll meet later,’ Magnus replied to him through the soulmate link.

A few hours later as Alec enjoyed reading and catching up with his books he wrote notes about them to let Matt know what he thought of them, and then he rested a little as he was feeling very tired.

When he woke up and noticed the time he thought of his soulmate, but there was no answer from the warlock. Then he tried to call him, but there was no answer that way either. Even his texts went unanswered and Alec didn’t know what he should do. He feared something bad might have befallen his soulmate.

Alec was about to unfold his wings, spread them and fly to Magnus’s loft when he received a message from their link connection ‘I’m all right, Alexander, just helping the Seelie Queen, and I couldn’t hear you through our soul bond link. I’ll be home soon and we’ll do some talking or any other things you would like to try.’

‘Oh, okay. I’ll come soon,’ Alec told him through the soul bond link.

Alec sighed in relief; he did not want anything to happen to Magnus.

‘I love you, Magnus Bane. Keep safe. I do not wish to see you hurt.”

‘I love you too, Alexander. Be safe until we meet later. I can’t wait to see you, beautiful soulmate of mine,’ Magnus told him, and Alec could hear the cheerful tone as he said the words.

‘Let me know when you will be free from your duties and no one is going to come by to surprise us. I just want us to be alone with no surprises,’ Alec told him through the soul bond.

‘I’ll keep you updated. In the meantime, darling, enjoy the day.’

‘I will enjoy it more when I am with you, Magnus.’

* * *

_Meanwhile in Magnus’s loft…_

“Done talking to your boyfriend?” Jace asked him as he noticed the warlock smiling all of a sudden.

“Where is that vampire boyfriend of yours?” Magnus asked as he ignored what the shadowhunter asked him.

“Answering a question with a question. I see that you are in a good mood then,” Jace grinned at him.

“Have any plans today, shadowhunter?” Magnus asked him as he started to prepare the loft for his soulmate.

He could not wait for him to come. Their love was growing and, although he feared that they were moving too fast with the beginning of the relationship, everything seemed to fit into place. Being with Alexander felt like the right thing. He felt as if Alec had completed his heart, had made it whole, and it was a great feeling.

“Do you have any plans with my brother?” Jace asked, still smiling at him.

“I’m not the one that will share these details with you, even if you are his parabatai,” Magnus smiled at him as he replied.

“Just take care of him,” Jace told him. “As much as I miss my brother, my parabatai, he needs to know that he is loved, so I trust you to love him and not hurt him as I do not wish to have ‘the talk’ with you. Izzy is the one that you need to be fearful about if it comes to that. She is feisty.”

“I know, Jace. I don’t wish to hurt him. I love him too much to let him go,” Magnus promised him.

“Anyway, I should go,” Jace said, making his way toward the door. “I need to grab my boyfriend from his clan. We have to go to the Forsaken Bookshop to choose a gift for Max and look at the time. I hope the shop isn’t closed already.”

“Enjoy your day with your vamp,” Magnus waved him out of the door, closing it after him and adding more wards outside the loft. These wards would only welcome his soulmate into his loft. He did not wish to be surprised when he would be alone with Alexander.

When he was ready for him to come Magnus sent him a message through the link and then waited patiently for him to come.

One hour later Alec landed on the balcony. “Are we all alone?” he asked. “No one will burst in the door or through a portal?”

“I can’t promise about the portal, but the loft is secure. The wards know you,” Magnus told him, not knowing what his boyfriend had planned.

“So, what do you have in mind?” Magnus asked.

“I want to take our relationship to the next level. I know we’re moving fast, but this relationship with you feels so right to me,” Alec replied.

“I will be with you every step of the way. We don’t need to rush. We can sleep together first and then see where we go from there,” Magnus advised.

“Only sleeping?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, and added, “Anything else can happen during the night or in the morning, but I will feel lucky enough with you just sleeping next to me. I will have you all to myself.”

“I’d love to do that with you,” Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Good. In that case, should I leave you a set of keys or do you prefer to enter from the balcony?” Magnus asked him as he touched Alec’s wings softly, enjoying the moan that escaped from his soulmate at the touch.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Alec asked. He couldn’t believe he was hearing the words. Being with Magnus meant the world to him.

“Yes, I am,” Magnus practically purred. “Start thinking what you’ll take from where you live and move one thing at a time. Begin tomorrow after your mundane work,” Magnus told him and moved his finger to trace Alec’s lips.

“I will do that after I sleep with you,” Alec told him, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me Malec prompts [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for smut?
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend; he could not wait for them to sleep together.

Alec found navigating the apartment with his wings out quite challenging. The bathroom especially was different than the one he had in his apartment.

Magnus watched as Alec tried to navigate his way to the bathroom while trying not to break anything valuable on his way there.

“Do you need some magical help?” Magnus came toward him with a smile as he noticed his nervous boyfriend staring at the door.

“I might. Or maybe I should try to fold them up, at least until I finish showering. But I might need some spare pants, since it’s no use wearing a shirt, right? The wings will unfurl as soon as they notice you,” Alec nervously replied to his boyfriend as he kissed him.

“Maybe I can help you with that. A little magic can work wonders with your beautiful wings,” Magnus told him in between the sweet kisses they shared.

“I would love that,” Alec agreed and kept kissing him while navigating his boyfriend toward the nearest wall.

Magnus did his magic trick and the wings folded into Alec’s back.

“Alexander!” Magnus called, smiling at him as he could feel the cold wall touching his back. “If you continue like this I don’t think you’ll need to worry about a shower beforehand. We might need to clean ourselves up after making love.”

Alec giggled as he continued to kiss his boyfriend, his hands moving all over the warlock’s caramel skin. In his mind Alec wished that he was naked in his. Being with Magnus could make him forget things, though, including the soulmate bond.

“I can arrange that, love, just hold on a second,” Magnus told him and Alec barely felt the magic touching him.

“I see that you forgot about our bond, darling,” Magnus kissed him on the neck as he stood on tiptoe.

“You distract me, Magnus,” Alec told him, grinning like the cat that got the cream as he let his hands investigate his soulmate’s soft body.

Magnus arched his head against the wall, giving his soulmate every access, and he felt like he was losing his mind from all the love that surrounded him, the passion he saw in Alexander’s eyes and the pure love they shared.

“Alexander, I think that we should move toward the bed,” Magnus suggested as he motioned with his hand to where the bed was.

“Okay,” Alec told him and let his soulmate maneuver him toward the bed.

Alec fell backwards onto the bed as he could not stop kissing the warlock.

“Alexander,” Magnus said between the kisses. “The things that you are doing to me, I love you.”

Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus’s nose.

“My mouth is right here,” Magnus pointed at his mouth.

“I know,” Alec smiled at him; he was happy.

“Well, since it is your first time and I want you to enjoy it, we will take it slowly, one step at a time,” Magnus smiled at him as he spoke.

“What should I do?” Alec asked him.

“You don’t have to do anything. Just follow my lead and observe, if you wish,” Magnus replied to him.

“I guess that I will watch you since you are very beautiful,” Alec grinned at him.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, he loved to see his boyfriend smile.

Magnus kissed his boyfriend, his hands moving to play with his nipples, and then the warlock was nipping his neck around the rune, before moving to investigate more parts of his body.

Magnus saw his boyfriend raising his head and looking at him as he asked teasingly, “Should I stop?”

“N… No… it feels good,” Alec replied as he let his head fall back to the pillow, trying to give more access to his boyfriend.

“I know,” Magnus grinned at him while keeping his focus on the prize, his tongue moving and circling around the shadowhunter’s belly button.

“It tickles,” Alec said, trying not to move his hands to move his boyfriend’s face away from that spot.

“Tickle noted.”

Magnus smiled as he let his tongue do the hard work. As he moved toward the pinnacle of arousal the warlock could see that Alec’s cock was rock hard.

Magnus started to lick the cock and then he opened his mouth, using his hand as he rubbed the man’s stele.

He knew that he should stop soon. He did not want Alec to come in his mouth, he wanted his boyfriend to come inside him.

“Oh, by the angel,” Alec moaned with pleasure as he could feel Magnus' mouth sliding around his erection. It made him feel good and loved.

“Is it good?” Magnus asked, still smiling at him.

“Yes…”

“Good, so you are ready for the second part then,” Magnus grinned at him and smiled at Alexander’s confused face.

“There is a second part?”

“Why, of course! Now I will sit in your lap, on this glorious stele of yours,” Magnus grinned at him.

“Stele?” Alec asked, seeming confused.

“Yes, I think that I heard it from Simon,” Magnus replied to him.

“I don’t want to know,” Alec told him as he watched his boyfriend sitting on his lap and navigating his cock inside of him.

Magnus settled himself as the cock slipped inside of him. He breathed and at once he felt that he had all of it inside of him. He moved up and down, as his hands entwined with Alec’s hands.

Alec moaned as Magnus moved up and down, trying to figure out the rhythm.

Alec wanted to touch him as he moved, but Magnus’s hands were still entwined with his.

“By Lilith’s name,” Magnus moaned, as the hands were released and he fell toward Alec’s chest, still moving his hips, not letting Alec’s manhood slip out of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec told him, his hands moving to caress his boyfriend’s body. He could feel the sweat trickling down their bodies. “You feel good, soulmate of mine.”

“You do too,” Magnus said before he pushed down to feel the whole cock touching his G-spot over and over before he gave one last cry, calling his soulmate’s name.

Alec shuddered as he could feel himself unloading inside his boyfriend.

“Magnus…” Alec called, trying to calm his breathing.

“It was…” Magnus said, and Alec finished his sentence, “Wonderful.”

Without warning the wings spread in the bed and pulled the sated body of Magnus closer to him.

Magnus could not let himself slip off of Alexander’s cock. He enjoyed feeling him inside him and the wings were hugging him closer. Words could not express how good he felt. He never felt so complete before. He was whole with Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night all, have a sweet/wet dreams *grin*
> 
> *-*
> 
> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Feel free to leave me Malec prompts [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I thought that I could update yesterday, but I was way tired.
> 
> Enjoy 😇
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Alec slept better than he ever had in the apartment, even though he and Magnus were still covered in sweat. The smell of sex was in the air. Alec smiled as he looked at his soulmate, covered by his black and gold-edged wings.

Alec enjoyed feeling his boyfriend covering his body with care, and the warmth that wrapped them together. It was the best feeling ever.

The shadowhunter so enjoyed seeing his boyfriend sleeping on him that he was afraid to move his hand to touch him and awake from this wonderful dream.

“You can touch me; I won’t break that easily,” Magnus mumbled, his eyes closed.

“You’re awake,” Alec told him, and then he added, “You need to sleep, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m not awake, I’m sleeping,” Magnus told him, still with eyes closed.

“You can’t fool me, soulmate of mine, your breathing changed,” Alec moved his hand to ruffle the warlock’s hair.

Magnus opened his eyes, glaring at him even as he smirked at him, “My hair is pretty, don’t mess with it.”

“But… I didn’t do anything bad to it,” Alec showed his innocent face, as Magnus chuckled. “Besides, I think we both need to shower, considering our escapades last night,” Alec suggested.

“I wish I could move; your wings love me so much they won’t let me go,” Magnus pointed to him.

“What can I say? The wings, like the owner of them, love you so much that sometimes I feel like I want you chained to me under lock and key,” Alec told him.

Magnus reached for his lips and kissed him. Afterwards he told him, “That’s the sweetest thing someone’s ever said to me.”

Alec kissed him again, wanting to make love with him again, but then he remembered his obligations as a mundane, and Magnus’s prior commitments as warlock. He kind of wished they both had a day off.

“You know, you can send your boss a message that you need a day off or woke up sick,” Magnus suggested, smiling.

“I’m his only employee, but I will take it under consideration for the next time,” Alec told him, and then he added, “Besides, I don’t want to run into my siblings or other shadowhunters who can carry word to my parents. That’s the last thing I need, to get caught, deruned and get my wings cut off.”

“I want let that happened!” Magnus told him, his cat eyes staring at the shadowhunter.

Magnus was pissed at Alec’s parents. He remembered what Jace had told him on their first encounter. No wonder that he had had bad encounters with Maryse and Robert, no wonder he had such a bad vibe as he did his job in the institute.

“Don’t be angry,” Alec moved his hand to cup Magnus’s face, gave him a kiss, and added, “I just don’t want them to know that my siblings saw me, and I prefer they don’t see me, or hear from other shadowhunters that might follow behind,” Alec told him as they both left the bed, standing even closer to each other. The wings encapsulated them both, keeping Magnus deep inside their embrace, and Alec enjoyed the sensation of intimacy the wings gave him and his warlock.

“I can hear your thoughts, Alexander. Should I keep reminding you of that fact?” Magnus asked him.

“Please do,” Alec replied to him, kissing him again.

Magnus sighed heavily as the kiss ended. He used his magic again to unfold the wings so he could wash the shadowhunter without him worrying about how he could navigate the bathroom without the wings breaking anything in it.

“Now I can wash you, and you need to stop thinking so much. Remember that your boyfriend is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, therefore, I have the magic.” Magnus gestured with his hand toward the bathroom. He could not help himself as he spanked Alec lightly on the ass, which caused the shadowhunter to turn around and glare at him.

“I didn’t do anything,” Magnus told him, smiling. He loved playing with the shadowhunter.

“This was rude, Magnus,” Alec told him, hiding his smile as he entered the bathroom.

Magnus grinned. He could hear the smile in Alec’s voice.

“Why don’t you prepare the water while I cast a protective invisible spell so if someone bursts through the door they won’t see us?” Magnus suggested.

“What about the wards? Are they not strong enough?” Alec asked him through the shower door.

“I’m afraid that the wards are familiar with your siblings and I need the aid of another warlock. Besides, we don’t have time to waste,” Magnus replied and cast the spell, focusing on himself and Alexander.

A few minutes later Magnus joined his boyfriend in the shower, who washed his body.

“You missed a spot,” Magnus told him as he moved his hands toward his boyfriend’s runed body.

Magnus could see a spark in Alec’s eyes.

Alec very practically used the shower to his advantage as he pinned the warlock to the wall.

Magnus smiled as the shadowhunter kissed him, moving his hands to touch Alexander’s body, slowly making his way to the aroused cock.

“So, you want more?” Magnus asked while in his mind he thought that he had created a monster.

In return Alec replied to him, whispering passionately in the warlock’s ear, “Monster? Huh? Me? What did I do?”

Magnus stood on his tiptoes, trying to guide Alec’s cock into his hole while he was pinned to the cold tiles behind him.

“Another round, love. Are you eager to feel me again?” Magnus asked, enjoying the feeling of Alec’s strong, hard erection inside of him.

Alec’s reply was a kiss as he thrust inside of him, making Magnus moan and arch his back, letting the spray of the water drip on him.

“Alexander, wait until I do this to you and then we will see which you prefer the most,” Magnus dared him.

“Bring it on, but not right now. Now let me feel you melting under my touch.” Alec called the shots as his hands caressed Magnus all over his body, even slipping to move his hand toward Magnus’s own cock which was hard.

“You are one evil shadowhunter, I can see it now,” Magnus smiled at him as he said it.

The warlock enjoyed seeing his boyfriend laugh. The spark never left his eyes. They were glistening with passion and excitement.

Magnus smiled, sniffing his boyfriend’s hair and teasing, “Did you use my shampoo without me?”

“Well, yeah, you took your time to get in here,” Alec replied and thrust deeper, which caused the warlock to gasp for air for a moment.

“You are an evil man, my evil man, and I stand by my remark earlier. I created a monster,” Magnus grinned at him, as he tried to keep his breathing under control as he felt his boyfriend tremble as he emptied himself inside of the warlock.

Magnus held his boyfriend close to him. He knew that Alexander wanted and needed to touch him, as he remembered the shadowhunter’s words from earlier.

“You’ll be the death of me, Alexander,” Magnus told him as he kissed him, feeling tired but completed.

“No, I will not,” Alec told him, removing his cock slowly from Magnus’s hole and starting to clean him up with soap.

“I never had sex in the shower,” Magnus mumbled as Alec washed him.

“Good.” Alec grinned at him, and then he poured the sandalwood shampoo in Magnus’s hair. He massaged it in and then let the warlock wash it.

“I’m glad that you are my soulmate, Alexander. Never in my life did anyone take such great care of me,” Magnus thanked his boyfriend.

“No need to thank me. I mean, look at all the things you opened my eyes to. I guess I’d never been that happy before I met you,” Alec thanked him in return.

Minutes later they dried up and Alec kissed him, saying “I better go now. I need to collect my stuff. I’ll be back here an hour or two after work.”

“Keep safe, Alexander.”

“You too, Mags,” Alec said and gathered his stuff and left through the apartment’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also find me at [Malec](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG/) Discord.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

After Alexander left Magnus hummed quietly to himself as he got dressed, walking around the loft with a smile never leaving his face. He was happy.

But then the door to his loft opened and he could see Izzy and Jace standing there, smiling.

“Something I should know about?” Magnus grinned at them.

“I felt from the parabatai rune that he was happy and thought that I would see him, but he’s not here,” Jace spoke with excitement in his voice.

“He hurried off to his mundane job,” Magnus told them and added, “Your brother never ceases to amaze me.”

“He’s a Lightwood,” Izzy nodded with a smile. "I’ve missed seeing him. It’s been a while.”

“I blame our parents for forcing him to make the decisions he has, but he might not have met you at all without them. I mean, he rarely went out to a bar or club or anything. Fighting and staying in his room at the Institute, that was all he ever did. And now he’s working a mundane job,” Jace said, his smile never leaving his face.

“As long as your parents don’t bump into him then everything will be fine,” Magnus told him and added, “Just remember your brother is afraid of being deruned and wingless, and we don’t want that to happen.”

“We understand,” Izzy spoke for both of them. “We don’t want that either.”

“I really don’t know why they don’t care about Alec,” Jace spoke up, looking perplexed. “They carry on like nothing has changed, like he is not important anymore. They act like it’s business as usual at the Institute, but his presence is missed.”

Magnus nodded at them and a few minutes later they left, leaving the warlock alone with his thoughts.

He really wished Maryse and Robert could see that their son was pure and that his wings were not tainted. They were beautiful like his golden soul.

Ragnor and Catarina appeared through a portal and noticed Magnus’ distraction.

“Magnus Bane, lost in his thoughts, I never thought I would see the day,” Ragnor observed keenly.

“Knock it off, Ragnor. Can you not see that our friend is happy?” Catarina grinned.

“So how is that soulmate of yours?” Ragnor asked him.

“You’ve met him, but why have I not?” Catarina glared at Ragnor and then asked Magnus.

“Actually, you did,” Magnus told her and as she didn’t seem to remember he prompted her memory by adding, “You helped me heal him.”

“The Lightwood one?” Catarina asked.

“Yes, but this Lightwood boy, I mean, man, he is very different from his parents,” Magnus replied.

“I can see it in your face, my friend. I’m glad that you finally found happiness in your life,” Catarina told him, smiling.

“All it took was one shadowhunter. Imagine that,” Ragnor said with a smile.

“He has unique wings; black with edges of gold,” Magnus said with awe.

“I am looking forward to seeing him when he’s whole and well. The only time I saw him was when he was hurt,” Catarina said.

“Maybe I can arrange for you to meet him,” Magnus suggested.

“We would love that,” Catarina spoke for both of them.

“Good,” Magnus responded before asking, “Now is there anything else that you need my help with?”

“I really hope that the shadowhunters will find Valentine. I consider him a threat to all downworlders,” Catarina replied.

“I’m sure they are working hard to catch him. If not then I think that we should ask for a meeting,” Magnus stated.

“What about your soulmate? Will he join the fight?” Ragnor asked.

“My soulmate is living his life as a mundane. He barely has time to do his job as a shadowhunter,” Magnus told his green-skinned friend. “But before we met he tried to save every downworlder that was attacked by demons and that is something that opened my eyes.”

“The Lightwood family have left a painful mark on you over the years, but this one seems to have healed it and left you with a mark of love instead,” Catarina told him.

“Indeed. Anyway, I think it’s time we went and did some work. If they don’t find Valentine soon then we should set up a meeting with the Seelie, vampires and werewolves at the Institute. Our lives are on the line,” Magnus said with a clap of his hand as they settled down to work.

* * *

Matt smiled as he saw his employee walk into the shop.

“Jade, you look happier. I suppose that you saw your boyfriend last night?” Matt asked him with a smirk on his face.

Jade nodded to him and replied, “He wants me to move in with him.”

“That’s great news, my friend! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you for being my friend as well as being my boss, Matt,” Jade thanked him.

“I’m always here for you, Jade”

“Thank you,” Jade thanked him again and then he noticed another box of books. “I think I’ll go check these out.”

“You do that,” Matt encouraged him.

Several hours later Jade looked tired to Matt’s eyes and he advised him, “Come in late tomorrow. I see that you are very happy, but just remember that if you need anything I’m always here as your friend.”

“Thanks, Matt.” Jade smiled and went home.

Jade hurried toward the apartment and walked straight to his room to pack only the things he would need, deciding he’d collect the other stuff later.(edited)

“Where are you going?” Bat asked as he noticed the bag on the bed.

“Magnus asked me to move in with him,” the smiling shadowhunter replied.

“That’s great news, my friend,” Bat congratulated him.

“I guess that you should rent the room to someone else after I have cleaned it,” Jade said.

Bat nodded.

“I’m so happy for you. Maybe you should celebrate the move at Jade’s Wolf?” Bat suggested.

“That’s a great idea. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that,” Jade agreed.

“That’s what friends are for, Alexander.”

“You can call me Alec,” Jade said, and added, “I guess I’m just used to the way Magnus says my name and it’s strange hearing it from someone else.”

“Will do, Alec,” Bat told him, smiling.

Half an hour later Alec took one suitcase and left everything else behind. He would come back for the rest of his things later. There was no rush.

‘I’m on my way,’ Alec said through the soul bond link.

‘I’ll be waiting. I love you, my Alexander.’

‘I love you too, Mags.’


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> The beautiful artwork is by [Foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)

Alec entered the loft and put the suitcase on the floor next to the door.

“Is that all?” Magnus asked him, giving him a kiss.

“For now,” Alec replied, kissing him back.

“Good. Why don’t you sort out your things while I make us something to eat?” Magnus suggested.

“Is there something magical added to the food?” Alec asked.

“Of course! What is it about food and magic for you?” Magnus asked as he grinned at him.

“It’s quite magical?” Alec asked, chuckling. He knew that he had lost his fight about food and magic. He couldn’t say ‘No’ to his boyfriend.

“Finish placing your things around the loft and help me, would you?” Magnus asked.

“I would love to help you,” Alec replied. “I will be there as soon as I finish.”

“Take your time, Alexander, there is no need to hurry. Besides, as a warlock I can always warm it up for you with my magic,” Magnus told him with a smile.

With that Alec could not be happier as he walked closer to his soulmate and hugged him from behind with the wings keeping them close, enfolding them both in a cage like a pair of lovebirds.

Magnus turned around to try and catch the angel and kiss him properly, or at least as much as Alec’s wings gave him the freedom to do so. “You know, I won’t get the chance to make something if you don’t let me go, Alexander.”

“I love the way you say my name, Mags.” Alec kissed him, and then moved away to start putting his things around the loft, so he could hurry and help his soulmate with the food.

Magnus watched him as he walked back and picked up his suitcase, only to open it in the bedroom.

“I’m so lucky to have you here,” Magnus whispered as he walked toward the kitchen to set out everything he needed before he would wave his hand for the food to appear.

“I’m the lucky one, just saying,” Alec appeared behind him and spanked him lightly on his ass.

“That is rude, Alexander! Can you not see me working here?” Magnus asked, hiding the smirk on his face.

“Nope, but I did not do anything. I mean, it is not like I turned you around and lay you down on the table or pinned you to the wall or something,” Alec grinned as he teased him and walked away.

Magnus could feel himself harden at the words his angel said and swore to have his revenge. Remembering what Alexander had told him about not having any experience with sex the warlock found himself wondering what would happen to the wings if Magnus turned the tables and was the one on top. He thought maybe it would do them both good. He wondered if the wings had magic with them, with the way the gold appeared within the black. He had never seen it happening before to any other shadowhunter.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Alec asked him as he noticed his boyfriend was focusing on something else.

“Alexander, I was just thinking about you,” Magnus told him.

“I know, but you seemed so far away,” Alec replied and moved his finger to trace Magnus’ caramel face, before smiling at his boyfriend staring at him. Alec left the kitchen, grinning and humming to himself as he put his stuff around the bedroom and left his toiletries in the bathroom.

Once he was done Alec walked to the living room and watched his boyfriend standing around naked. The shadowhunter also noticed the table with food on it, but the food was left forgotten as the shadowhunter stared back at the naked warlock.

“Alexander, aren’t you hungry?” Magnus asked as he noticed the smoldering look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m hungry but not for food. I’m hungry for something else, or rather someone else,” Alec grinned at him as he came closer to catch his boyfriend and hold him closer to him.

“Are you sure that you are not hungry, Alexander? I believe you will need all the energy you can get. I have plans for you,” Magnus smirked at him.

As Alec stared back at the warlock in incomprehension Magnus knew the advantage swung back to him as he pinned the shadowhunter to the table. With a wave of his hand all the food was moved to the kitchen counter as Magnus kissed Alec, literally pinning him down and laying him on the table.

“Now that I have cleared the table you will feel more fun than you had with me before,” Magnus told him and licked his earlobe.

Alec shivered from the touch of the tongue and whispered, “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom.”

Magnus agreed as he helped him off the table, their hands touching all the way as they walked, hurrying to the bedroom. Finally Alec lay on the bed, watching Magnus stare at him with lustful eyes.

“You are overdressed, Alec. Let me peel you from your clothes,” Magnus said in a soft voice as he kissed his boyfriend. As Alec moved his hands to remove his shirt the warlock stopped him and with a simple gesture and a flourish they were both naked.

“You don’t have to use magic when we are in bed. We can use the mundane way, it’s hotter than the magic…” Alec whispered in his ear as he licked his earlobe.

“Noted. We can try it next time, then,” Magnus said as he moaned, feeling Alec’s breath on his face, trying not to climax on him that soon.

“Is there something wrong, Mags?” Alec asked.

“You are going to be the death of me… You are like a sexy walking angel with beautiful wings,” Magnus replied and worked his way around to Alec’s hole.

Alec breathed heavily as he could feel a tip of Magnus’s finger around his sensitive hole. “Just breath and relax, Alexander. I don’t want to hurt you. You need to relax your muscles. If you don’t then I will need to use magic for your first time.”

“Your magic can do that?” Alec asked as he gasped to breathe as Magnus entered the finger slowly inside of him.

Magnus winked at him, noticing how stressed the shadowhunter was. It was time to use his magic for good and fun purposes, at least until he could feel that the shadowhunter’s muscles were at ease.

The tip of his finger was massaging the hole as he entered inside very slowly, the magic helping him to move his finger deep inside, making Alexander moan with pleasure. The tips of his wings were flapping at the same time, giving them both some air.

Magnus added another finger as he could feel the muscles easing and he did not need to use his magic anymore. Then he inserted another finger and watched his soulmate moan and try to catch his breath with each move that he made.

When Magnus felt that Alexander was ready he removed his fingers and moved his hardened cock toward the wetted hole and entered slowly. “Alexander, you need to breathe. Relax for me, darling.”

Alec’s breath came in short gasps. He could feel the slight burn which quickly turned to pleasure as his legs rose to wrap themselves around the warlock’s waist, pulling Magnus closer and deeper inside of him.

Magnus grinned at him, his body soaked with sweat as he leaned in to catch a kiss from Alexander. He pounded him slowly at first and then increased the pace before he pulled his cock out and lay back on the bed.

“Sit on me. I want to see you and your beautiful wings,” Magnus breathed out, watching the white sweat-soaked skin with the black and golden wings spreading wide in the bedroom as Alec climbed on top of him and sat in his lap while he guided his cock back inside the shadowhunter’s hole.

Alec stretched his back as the warlock’s cock slid deeper inside of him. Magnus waved his hand and the golden wing tips seemed to refract the sudden sparks of light that suddenly illuminated the bedroom making the wings shine like a beacon each time Magnus pumped inside of him. As their love-making became more urgent the wings shifted their colors, with the black now on the edges, and the gold spread in the middle, shining like the glow in the warlock’s eyes.

Magnus clicked his fingers and a hand mirror appeared to give his soulmate a way to see the change to his wings.

The warlock enjoyed seeing Alexander’s surprise and awe at the change. “Your wings are as beautiful as you are, darling. Never be shy to show them off.”

Alec moved his hips in sync with the warlock, Magnus’ hands holding Alec’s waist as he pumped into him faster and deeper, making Alec moan with pleasure.

Magnus could feel himself reaching his climax as he shook under the shadowhunter and eventually came inside him. Alec could feel himself falling towards the open arms of the tired warlock while he his own cock splashed his white cum all over Magnus’s stomach.

“That was…” Magnus started to say and stole a kiss from his exhausted boyfriend before completing his sentence, “...amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Two months into their relationship and Alec had never felt better. He also felt safe for the first time in his life, the magic that Magnus had cast on him saving him from letting the others know that he was nearby. He had never wished for that to happen, it was his parents’ choice.

“I can hear you thinking, Alexander. What is it?” Magnus asked him as he hugged him from behind.

“I’m feeling happy and safe for the first time,” Alec turned around to face him as he replied to him and then he added, “I really don’t know what I would have done if I had not met you that first time. Even though I didn’t know if I could trust you, you saved my life that day.”

“I believe that we saved each other, darling, our soul bond is stronger,” Magnus told him and added, “I love the way that you are smiling, the way that you are moving, the way that your wings are glittering. The gold and the black are a great sight to my eyes. Your wings are beautiful as you are, Alexander.”

“I only learnt to love myself as you love me, the whole of me. For that I thank you, my soulmate, my boyfriend, my everything,” Alec told him; he could feel tears roll down his face.

“Are those joyful tears?” Magnus asked as he cupped his face.

Alec nodded to him as he smiled.

“Good, then I will see you after work,” Magnus told him and gave him a passionate kiss that left Alec wanting more.

“That was not nice, not at all, you will pay for that, soulmate of mine.” Alec grinned at him as he left, walking like any mundane as the wings tucked inside of him, safe by way of Magnus’ magic from the shadow world as he walked toward his work, feeling very happy and content about himself.

Magnus was smiling as his soulmate left to his mundane work. He sighed heavily, he knew that the warlock job was never ending but at least he could start the day with a great motivation and a big smile on his face. He knew that it would piss off his longtime friend, Ragnor, but it was way worth it.

“Ha, Magnus, why won’t you wipe the smile from your face?” Ragnor asked as he left the portal and met his friend.

“Why should I?” Magnus smiled wildly at him.

“I hate it when you are in that mood,” Ragnor replied to him, ranting, as he held a drink in his hand.

“Don’t be rude to him, Ragnor,” a voice called behind him as the blue-skinned warlock added, “Could you ever have imagined seeing him smiling? I should thank Alec myself for keeping you and loving you.”

“Hey, Catarina, how are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he walked over and kissed her on her cheeks and then conjured her a warm drink.

“I’m good, just tired after a shift at the hospital,” Catarina replied as she walked to the sofa and lay on it.

“So, what’s new?” Magnus asked.

Right on cue, the door opened and he could see Luke staring at him.

“You had to ask?” Catarina asked as she glared at her friend.

“What is it, Luke?” Magnus asked.

“We have a problem. The shadowhunters don’t have the soul sword. They lied to us and the Seelie Queen asked for you,” Luke replied.

Magnus looked at him, noticed how grim his face was. What he had told him just now was not good, not good at all.

“I guess that I should meet with the queen then,” Magnus mumbled.

“Do you want some company?” Cat asked him.

“No… I can take care of the situation, no worries.” Magnus thanked her.

“Alright, but you better let me know how it went. I hate remaining in the dark with all the warlock’s business.” Cat smiled at him.

“I’ll keep you updated,” Magnus told her and Ragnor, and noticed that Luke was still in the room. “Anything else, Lucian?”

“Yeah, Maryse Lightwood would like to speak with you as well. Clary texted me about it,” Luke replied.

“The Lightwoods will not leave me alone. Why me?” Magnus asked.

“You already have a bond with one of them,” Catarina replied to him with a smile.

“Well, let us hope that it’s nothing. So who would you like to see first? The Queen or the Head of the Institute?” Ragnor asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“Neither, but what choice have I?” Magnus replied with a small smile.

“Good luck, Magnus, keep us updated,” Cat told him as she hugged him and Ragnor smiled at him as they left through the portal, and then he turned toward the werewolf, “I guess that you will join me to see the queen?”

“Only if you want me to,” Luke replied.

“Well, wait for me outside the institute, I want to know what Maryse wants first before we face the queen,” Magnus came to a decision as he told him.

Luke nodded and waited for his friend to get himself ready. They were going to have a long day.

* * *

**At the same time…**

Jade was working with high spirits, feeling very motivating today. Magnus certainly added more magic in their relationship, and he felt the love they both shared.

“Someone is very happy today, as he is like most days, lately,” Matt greeted him and added, “To whom should I send a note with thank you on it?”

Jade laughed. It felt good.

“To my boyfriend, he makes me happy,” Jade replied, laughing.

“You should be happy more; it looks good on you,” Matt encouraged him.

“Thanks, I guess,” Jade thanked his boss, as he enjoyed another day at work, his smile lightening the room with each customer that came in.

Jade did not even notice when his working day was over until Matt told him that it was time to close the shop.

“Go, be with your boyfriend. It was a great thing to see you like this at work,” Matt told him as he urged him to go home to his boyfriend.

“Alright, alright, I’m going! See you tomorrow, then?” Jade asked his boss.

“Of course, and if you need anything, you have my number,” Matt reminded him. He knew that Jade had a boyfriend now, but not many friends.

Alec left his workplace and walked home. He missed his boyfriend a lot and wanted to finish what Magnus started just before he left.

When he approached the loft he used his key to get in then closed the door after him. Upon entering he felt free to open his wings in the home that he shared with his boyfriend.

Then he noticed Magnus holding a red-black flower and looking very sad. Something was wrong. He did not like how Magnus looked. He wanted to make it better, to see him happy.

“Mags?” Alec called; he saw how the warlock’s entire face was changing in front of him.

“I did not hear you enter,” Magnus hid the flower behind him as he spoke to his soulmate.

“What is that?” Alec asked, as he had already noticed the almost black flower in his soulmate’s hand.

“It’s nothing…” Magnus replied, hoping that his soulmate would get the message and move on.

“Mags, I can tell by your face that it is not nothing. Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this,” Alec pleaded to his boyfriend.

“Alexander, please don’t ask me that,” Magnus rebuked him softly. He knew what he had to do, but he did not want to do it today.

Sometimes life was not going to go down the route you wanted it to, Magnus knew this. As he had been thinking a lot about what to do he had forgotten to tell his best friends of his decision.

He could not forgive himself if something happened to his soulmate because of him, but he knew that the Queen was right, and he was doing it for his people.

“Alexander, I did not want to do this right now,” Magnus told him with a sad face.

“What is it, Mags? Did I do something?” Alec came toward him to hug him but was stopped as he noticed Magnus’ hand preventing him from reaching out and holding him.

“Mags?” Alec asked with concern in his voice.

Alec tried to walk over to his soulmate only to be held back from him.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec pleaded with love in his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus told him as he looked away. He could not bear to see the face of the man he loved looking so sad, but there was no other way.

“Mags, don’t you love me?” Alec asked, tears running from his eyes as Magnus did not say those words back to him, telling him that it did not matter.

“You should go,” Magnus simply told him, trying to avoid meeting his soulmate’s eyes as he noticed that the flower was completely black now.

“NO! Please! Magnus…” Alec pleaded; he felt like his legs were stuck in place.

“I need to be with my people. I cannot be seen with you anymore,” Magnus told him, turning away from Alec as he added, “The only thing that is holding me back… is you.”

“What are you saying?” Alec asked, tears falling from his eyes.

“I’m breaking up with you. It’s over,” Magnus turned to face him, to see him one last time as he replied, trying to keep his poker face steady as he spoke to him.

“Just find a place and leave the key on the table,” Magnus told him.

“No… no… was it all a lie?” Alec asked, kneeling on the floor, the pain in his heart so great he could not take it anymore.

Alec left the key on the table and his things were left in the loft. He did not want them anymore. They had all been attached to his soulmate. It would just hurt more if he took them. Better to let them all go.

He could not stay any longer in the loft and whatever was left from his hunger toward his boyfriend was long gone. Alec left through the balcony.

Spreading his wings wide open, letting his tears fall down, not even noticing the rain that had started, the sound of thunder echoed the sound of his heart breaking piece by piece. The lightning almost hit him but he did not care. The pain was so great that he did not care what happened to him anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

The next day Magnus acted like nothing had happened. He could still see Alec’s things spread around the loft, the key on the table where Alec left it. He wondered where his soulmate had spent the night, knowing that there had been heavy rain.

Magnus swallowed his pain. He’d broken up with the best thing that had ever happened to him, but yet the war against Valentine was just around the corner. He needed to get his mind focused on that and not on his ex-boyfriend.

Magnus busied himself with clients, not letting his mind be swept away with his memories of his soulmate, not letting himself try to catch his soulmate bond link. He tried not to think of where his soulmate could be or wonder what he should do with the things Alec had left behind, but in between clients he couldn’t help it.

Another client came and his thoughts about Alexander drifted away.

A week had passed since he broke up with him and Magnus could see the people around him looking at him with worry in their eyes.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked.

“Is everything alright with you?” Catarina asked her friend with concern as she added, “Was there something with the queen or the institute?”

“Everything is alright.”

“You are lying, my friend,” Catarina told him.

“Anyone else want to add anything?” Magnus asked bitterly, drinking from his glass, not sparing another look to the werewolves, warlocks or the shadowhunters. Even Raphael was there with Simon, lurking around in his loft.

“I cannot believe that I’m saying this, but I miss when you smiled,” Ragnor told him.

“He is right, you know,” Catarina added with a yawn.

“Did you have double shifts yesterday?” Magnus asked her with concern.

“Something like that,” Catarina only replied.

There was an eerie silence until Jace paced the room and decided to speak up.

“There is a rumor that a shadowhunter has been rescuing others in the night. They say his wings are solid black. Some even elaborated that he looks like the Angel of Death, but no one has seen him up close, except for the one that he saved and he is not much of a talker,” Jace said with worry in his voice as he looked at everyone in the room and then he fixed his eyes on Magnus.

“I’m not getting any wounded downworlders or shadowhunters to heal at all, if that’s what you are implying, shadowhunter,” Magnus told Jace.

“Oh,” Catarina said suddenly and then she added as she yawned, “Sorry, this week was very tiring for me. Every day after my shift I found more wounded at my place. They told me that they were saved by a shadowhunter.”

“You don’t think that it’s our brother back saving others?” Izzy asked with worry on her face.

“I don’t know. But what about the wings? Black again?” Magnus asked, regretting the decision of breaking his soulmate’s heart.

“Where is that boyfriend of yours anyway?” Ragnor asked him.

“Not here. Probably working at his mundane job,” Magnus replied, assuming he was still working there.

“Are you two still together?” Luke asked. He had been there with Magnus and knew what had passed between him and the queen.

“If only,” Magnus replied, not facing the werewolf.

“You broke up with him?” Bat asked as he left the chair he had been sitting on.

“Look, it’s not like I had any choice in the matter! The Queen was right. Even though Alexander is not taking part in the war, all I could think of was him, and I want him to have what he deserves,” Magnus replied.

“What he deserves? What do you mean by that, Magnus?” Bat asked.

“He deserves someone better than me,” Magnus replied.

“I already told you that the Queen is wrong, but you still did it anyway,” Luke told him.

“When did you break up with him?” Bat asked as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, only to try again and finally close his phone. Magnus could tell that he was angry and worried.

“About a week ago,” Magnus replied as he noticed the look on Jace's face.

“He opened the parabatai link only for a few seconds and then he muted it a second later as he could feel me through the bond,” Jace said as he sat on the chair, and then added, “The pain was huge. I could feel his anger, and then there was nothing as the link was muted.”

“I don’t think that Alec has a phone anymore, which has me wondering where he spent the week?” Bat asked, worried for his best friend.

“I don’t know. His things are here with the key to the loft,” Magnus replied, wondering himself where his soulmate was.

“I wish that he would’ve told me. His room still belongs to him. I can’t have a mundane living with me now. I’ve got kind of used to having him around,” Bat confessed.

“Maybe we could check his workplace, Jace?” Simon suggested to his boyfriend.

“I think that we should. I need to see that he is alright,” Jace replied to his thoughtful boyfriend.

“I think I’ll join you,” Bat said and they nodded their agreement.

“When are we going?” Jace asked as he looked at Magnus, trying to catch his eye, but the warlock avoided everyone. “Soon would be best, I think. Do you want to come with us, warlock?” he continued, still trying to catch the warlock’s eyes.

“No, you go ahead. If he sees me he might try to fly away. I hurt him too much. I caused him his first heartbreak. It’s better that you three go. I already ruined the best thing I ever had because of the Seelie Queen,” Magnus told him, the regret of what he did last week burning through his body.

“All right then. Let’s hope that we find him and he won’t try to escape. It’s enough that our parents threatened him if he ever sees us again, and now he has a broken heart to deal with. At least we know where he works,” Jace said, hoping for the best.

“Do you need me to open you a portal?” Magnus asked. He knew where his soulmate worked. He had the address just in case and now he was using it for a good cause.

“If you two need a moment alone, let me know, but I’m taking the portal,” Bat said to Jace and Simon.

“No, we’re cool. We’ll take the portal, Magnus,” Simon said, looking at Jace as he replied to Bat and Magnus.

Magnus opened the portal and the three men walked through it before he closed it again.

“Why did you not join them?” Catarina asked him.

“Well, it’s obvious that he doesn’t trust me anymore as he moved the wounded to your place,” Magnus replied to her. “Which is funny as I had no idea he even knew where you live.”

Ragnor walked over to his friend and told him, “You should have fought for him instead of giving in to Maryse or the Seelie Queen.”

“Wait a minute, what’s my mother got to do with it?” Isabelle asked.

“We think that she had a hand in Magnus’ meeting with the Seelie Queen, or maybe she has a snitch who knows that you are meeting with your brother,” Luke replied.

“No… Are you serious about this?” Isabelle asked with a shaky voice, trying to remember who might have heard her talking with Jace and Max about how they had seen Alec.

“Isabelle, relax. There is no need to get angry,” Magnus told her as he noticed her face change.

“Oh, by the angel, I know who is at fault here. I will deal with him myself,” Isabelle told him as she came to realize who it was.

“Do you want me to open a portal for you?” Ragnor asked her.

“No, there is no need,” Izzy replied to him and added, “I hate her! Why does she want to rule over our lives and Alec’s? She already kicked him out. Was that not enough? Does she not miss him at all?”

“I really have no idea what you want me to say to you, Isabelle,” Luke told her.

“I’m going to settle it with Mom once and for all! I don’t want Alec to be afraid anymore when we are meeting you or the others. I have had enough! It hurts both sides.” Izzy stamped her foot on the floor, she was so furious.

“I might come back here later or tomorrow,” Isabelle let the downworlder group know before she left the loft, Clary following on her heels.

“Anyone else got something to say?” Magnus asked, drinking another drink that he conjured.

“I think that you should slow down with your drinks, Magnus, while I should head home. Maybe I could catch more sleep before I have to heal another wounded soul,” Catarina told him with concern as she yawned and left with Ragnor.

“Don’t worry about us, we’re leaving too,” Luke told him.

Raphael added, “I hope you will fix what you broke.”

With that, all the guests left his loft and he was left alone with his drink. Walking through his apartment he noticed the single feather, no longer stained with gold in the middle. It was back to the way it was the first time he saved Alexander. Now he just hoped that there was a slight chance the shadowhunter would want him back after all the pain he had caused him.

“Alexander, my Alexander…,” Magnus called as he rubbed the feather and kissed it.

“Please come back to me,” Magnus pleaded as walked over to the bed, sniffing his soulmate's clothes as he cried.


End file.
